Bittersweet Meetings
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: On a day of a storm, the Student Council president and the club leader of the Crystal Gems have a private meeting. HS AU
1. Chapter 1

Looks like it'll be a big storm. Don't think the others are coming today.." The seventeen year old stated as he looked at the start of snowfall.

Part of him wanted to leave as well but his pride as club leader president wouldn't allow him, you never know who might need some assistance or help in this school, which is why he created the 'Crystal gems'.

From student counseling to school events to setting parlays between students, the Crystal gems goal is to make every Diamond high student as smooth as possible. Which is why they, for the most part, butt heads with student council every so often.

The SC feels that the CG overstep their boundaries at times. Though they cannot deny the good they have done. Even if their methods come off as questionable. It's less animosity and more of a rivalry between the two on whose better for the school. Still they get some funding from the treasury cause they are an official club, that get results.

"Universe..Shouldn't you be heading out?" a gruff voice called out to him. He turned to see three girls standing in the hall, looking gave them a small smile before taking a seat on the club rooms sofa.

"Awe…You're worry about me Jasp, That's sweet of you cuz."

The girl in question scoffed lightly as she hid her small smile under her orange scarf. Tall and muscular but also very feminine, with wild white hair, gold contacts and faded brown skin with white stripes of vitiligo; which only made her more name's Jasper, vice president of the student council and his younger cousin.

Behind her stood two others. A slender woman of average height and a swimmers build. Her ocean colored hair and dark sand colored skin, with striking eyes as blue as her namesake Lapis lazuli. She was the secretary of the student council and scuba team Captain.

The last part of this trio was small and shapely, just braking five feet, five-three with her gravity defying, greenish-blonde hair, a natural light tan, her infamous goggles over some of the brightest green eyes you'd ever seen. The student council treasurer and fire cracker, Peridot.

all three were dress in the standard academy uniform( White blazer, yellow blouse, pink tie and blue skirt) under their wool, leather and down coats, respectively.

"Joking aside, she's right Steven..We're supposed to be getting a few feet through the night. It's best if you head home now, before it gets worst…We'd wait for you, if you want." The bluenette suggested with a small smile.

"Tempting, but I still have some work to finish, beside you never know who might need some advice." Lapis's smiled faltered a bit at his refusal.

"Told you, he'd say no. Him and Boss are both the same." Peridot sighed exasperatedly

"So, the President still here as well? That works in my favor, there something i wanted to discuss with her."

The three girls looked as Steven to rub his chin and a small smirk appeared on his lips. While Peridot grinned, almost cackled; Jasper sent Lapis a apologetically knowing glance, who in responded in a slight wave. Jasper cleared her throat before walking up to Steven,her left hand open and free, her right held the keys to her car.

"Your keys, give'em here Steven."

Steven would have argued a bit, but the fact that she used her 'family' tone and gave him the look she always did when she was worried about other, left him no resistance. He dug into the back of his slacks and produced a key to his motorcycle with a small pink lion plush on one of the chains. The two exchanged keys, before Jasper headed to the locker in the far left and grabbed three helmets and some goggles from it. She passed the green one to Peridot, a blue to Lapis and kept a large orange one and the goggles for herself.

"Don't stay too late Steven…"

"And you don't go too fast on lion…" He turned towards the other two "Make sure she don't break 25, just because it's not that bad yet and I had the tires redone for the season, dosen't mean your perfectly safe."

Lapis and Peridot gave their word, despite Jasper protest of being a responsible driver. A protest that ended shortly after Steven admitted to trusting her with his ride, making her feel a bit smug.

"Alright guys, we should head home before we all have to load up in Jasper tuna can of a car."

Jasper growled at Peridot's comment before giving her cousin a quick one armed hug, Not to be left out; Peridot gave the young man a quick friendly hug causing the tallest girl to roll her eyes and Steven to chuckle. He blushed when he heard Peri whispered something into his stomach and the sly look on her face didn't help. He shook his head as she broke the hug and basically skipped out of the room once again joking about Jasper car when she was a good ways away, causing Jasper to chase after her. Lapis and Steven looked as the two took off, when they heard Peri yelled.

"MAKE SURE TO TAKE THE PRESIDENT HOME AS WELL, GOOO~OOD LUU~UUUCK!"

"I better go before she kills Peri."

"Yeah,that's a good idea. Get home safe, Lappie." Red face and head down, Lapis delivered a weak trembling punch to the boys stomach.

"You rejected me already, so save that charm for her…I'm rooting for you"

With a small kiss upon his cheek and a wipe of a tear, Lapis ran to catch up with Jasper and Peri. Steven shook his head with a sigh as he turned around and laid on the couch. He watched as the snow lightly fell, with a peaceful look, dozing off as he did.

It was a melodic sound. A familiar one as well, he'd recognize it anywhere on earth. A simple feminine humming from his left. He turned towards it and saw a indian-american woman of his age sitting on the loveseat. Pad and pen in hand and headphones over her head; humming to a song on her mp4.

That natural walnut skin, shiny black eyes; long curly brown hair that flowed like a waterfall that cute slightly pointed nose and those small yet full lips. She was a bit taller than lapis, curvier than Peridot; and strong…not Jasper strong, but a fencer and athletic build. She sat, one leg over the other, in an alternative school outfit (pink blazer, yellow skirt,blue shirt, and pink tie). The Student President of Diamond Academy, tennis and fencer all star; Connie Maheswaran.

"That uniform fits you very well."

"Why, thank you" Steven shocked and red face allowed Connie arched an eyebrow and smirk at CG leader. Steven sat up with a stretch and a crack of the neck.

"Time?"

"Only fifteen to five."

"So..30 minutes, see you made yourself comfortable; ."

"Was waiting for my best friend to wake." Connie pulled her head phones down to her shoulder as she watch him get up and walk behind her and gave her a small hug, which she returned by squeezing his left bicep.

"Tea?"

" Green, please."

Giving her a smile the seventeen year old released his hold, a bit reluctantly, before going to the mini fridge getting two bottle of spring water, four tea bags from a nearby locker; and turning on the electric tea kettle that Pearl, one of the club members; brought for the room.

"So really what brings you to the room? And how long have you been here?"

"No reason. Just making rounds saw you here in this nice warm room, decided to come in for a bit. I've only been here for about 10 minutes. Is that ok?"

"All are welcomed, but you get special privileges; like this tea." Steven pointed to the kettle with a smirk. Connie place three fingers on her blouse and gasp in exaggerated fashion.

"Talk about the V.I.P treatment." She sent him a half smirk. "You wouldn't be trying to get something from me, Right Mr, Universe."

he let use a low chuckle as he handed her a mug, and sat back on the couch. "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"That chuckle for one, and the fact that you left a list of funds proposals on the table."

"I swear they are all needed." The pace of that statement caused the president to arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Uh-huh and what pray tell, does these items have to do with your club activities?"

"As you know, our club was main goal to ensure that our fellow students have a pleasant school life…Which we have done very well."

"Methods aside..Sure."

"Negotiations doesn't always work with words alone..sometimes games need to be played, parlays need to be made-"

"Classrooms need to be close off, dances need to be unofficially hosted; disguises need to be worn."

"We always brought the costumes back in pristine condition" Connie stone face made him sigh. "ok, working condition."

"and the fighting?"

"Oh, like you never used your skills outside of an match."

Connie shrugged, a small toothy grin on her face. "The S.C does double as a disciplinary committee.. You guys don't."

"Fair enough, but you can't argue that we have gotten results-"

"Steven,I'm not going to deny your proposal for these items… Though, I don't know why you don't talk to the headmaster themselves..you are related after all."

"No way. Last Thing I need is people thinking I am privileged.

"….Just choose some soon, ok?"

the spontaneity of the statement and tiredness of her voice aroused suspicion in him. He scooted over and patted the cushion next to him. She took the lifeline quickly as she sat beside him, leaned on his shoulder and grasped his hand, he did nothing but intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You doing ok, President?"

"Just tired of talking shop, is all. Been planning the winter formal and been dealing with disputes between clubs."

"You could send some of those disputes over here."

"and have Jasper be on my case..no thanks, I choose peace… but the dance we could use a little —." Connie growled mid sentence, facepalming as she did."No.. No more talk of S.C. work."

Steven looked on with a smirk at her antics. "Sorry..So how has things been with you, personally? Still dating that Jeff guy?"

"Wow…weeks since we really spoke and that the first thing you ask, wait… how did you know I was dating…ANYONE?"

"He did come to us for advice…Though I was sick for that week. Garnet took control of that one…"

"and…"

Steven looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. " On my day back, I caught you two giggling and such afterschool..You wasn't were we usually meet up for our ride home. I saw you two and was quick to figure what was going on."

"Oh… Steven, I'm so sorry I-"

"Hey, No problem you don't have to tell me everything..I mean he's your boyfriend… you have, nothing to be apologetic about. Heard he's a good guy…" Steven glared and his voice, chilling "He IS a good guy..right?"

"I guess? We were only dating for about a month before I broke it off."

"Ooo..May I ask why?"

Connie shrugged with a sigh. "Wasn't actually attracted to him, but I figure I'd give the guy a chance. He has good ambition, wanting to go into film and such a nice guy but…just no real spark between us."

Steven nodded. "It's like that sometimes"

"True…I'm mad at you though." Connie playful pokes called the bigger teen to laugh. "Six weeks and no hang out, no rides on lion; no games night" What started off as jovial and teasing, ended serious and cool. Connie frown was pronounced and her eyes sharp. "and why? cause some guy that didn't even last a whole month…"

Steven glared back just as hard. "You didn't exactly try to talk to me too much either."

Connie growled slightly at this before sighing..this was not what she wanted. "You're right..I wanted to talked to you, but something happened…other than jeff"

"Oh..and what was that?"

"You rejecting Lapis"


	2. Chapter 2

Steven eyes widen before he pinched his nose.."I see…Admirable of you to comfort her."

"Yeah…Well she got her heart broken by someone she admired. She needed her girls with her."

"The united we hate Steven front."

Connie gave him a light elbow for his terrible joke.

"Like anyone can hate you. Even the people you fight ends up liking you."

"I have been told I'm loveable."

Connie rolled her eyes while taking a sip of tea to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh, so loveable.. You missed my birthday cause of all that."

"I didn't appear true, but you got my gift I see.." He tapped on her headphones as indication.

Connie blushed as she nodded "Yeah, though you being there to celebrate with me would've made it perfect. "

"You enjoyed yourself though, from what I saw."

Connie looked at him him suspiciously as his smile widened, causing her jaw to drop…"YOU DID COME!" She squeezed his arm tightly.."AND DIDN'T SAY HI OR DANCE!?"

"Well I did say hi..to your parents and Stevonnie, but it was mostly to drop off your gift. Didn't stay long..Besides..that's was the same day Laps confessed."

"Oooooh.." Connie remembered how lapis was much more gloomy and hot tempered the day after, especially around her. She didn't lash out..but she was extra insulting to anyone who wasn't Connie…SHE got HERS the next couple of days after that. It actually caused a bit of a dispute between them.

When Lapis told her the reason for her behavior, Connie decided to hold off on Steven and help Lapis over her heartbreak. One of the very few times she'd put her best friend second.

"You really do lack tact sometimes, Steven."

Steven exhaled in shame and embarrassment. She was right, he did lack tact and Lapis had bad timing. Admittedly, he was a bit frustrated over Connie's now ex- boyfriend. The fact that he had to find out on his own and honestly didn't feel comfortable being around them at the time.

It hurt to see someone else, especially someone he didn't know, hold her so closely. So instead of staying he dropped off his present and like he said had few conversations before heading off. What he didn't know was Lapis had spotted him leaving, she caught him as he was walking away from Connie's, the corner of the block.

Claiming that she was leaving anyways, she got him to walk with her home. They talked as he escorted her, about school, clubs, their friends.. relationships. When they got to her home, she confessed. Confessed her admiration, her appreciation and her attraction. She admitted to her observation of him and Connie, how they acted when no one was around or when they think their mix-match group wasn't paying attention to them. The simple and sometime silent flirtations. The lovers like teasing. The spouse like serenity they shared.

She confessed that she envied it. She was jealous of them..Of Connie. Of their attraction towards each other. Of the fact that everyone thought they would be together..Her included.

Steven didn't say anything, mentally reeling at all this.

Which is why he was caught off guard when he felt her hug him tight, even more so when she attempted to kiss him…Which he would've went for..was going for…Only to stop and step back, looking disgusted for a second before giving her a small sad smile and a rejection.

He never will forget the shattered look she gave him..or the truth laced tongue lashing.

"Yeah…You're certainly right about that Connie."

"What happened exactly?" Steven arched an eyebrow at Connie..

"She didn't tell you?"

"Not the whole story" Connie shook her head and subconsciously rubbed the back of her head..Lapis didn't say much about the confession, but she told her a lot she couldn't disagree with.

"She told me off in a way that I didn't dare respond to." Steven walked towards the window, the snow had at least reached a foot by now "Made me really look at myself, my relationship with others. and how they differ from the one with you."

"Steven?"

"Your secretary is quite observant, Berry. Crap..haven't called you that in a few weeks…Lapis confessed…with a kiss."

"Quite aware of that." Steven heard the coldness in her voice. "You stepped back and rejected her with pity. That what she told me."

"It was guilt." Connie brows tightened at this as she waited for him to continue. "Guilt, that she had wasted such emotions on me…I was going to kiss her back..A centimeter apart that all it was."

"Why didn't you? Would of made her happy, you would of made a cute couple." Steven could only smirk at the tone, it was one used when she is mad at herself more than anything.

"Cause it would be wrong to give her false hope. It wouldn't be an reciprocation of emotions. I wanted to kiss her..because I wanted to get back at you."

"That's…messed up. Were you really that mad at me?"

"I was frustrated, not at you alone but the whole situation. Frustrated that the week I'm out, my best friend starts dating some guy and I know nothing about it, yet everyone else do and no one says a thing. That it was due to another close friends assistance that this happened. That I was stupidly not talking to you cause of my hang ups. That I didn't even know why I was frustrated in the first place."

"…It was a non-issue." Steven looked at her quizzically. Connie was facing the ceiling, frowning as she did. "The whole Jeff thing. A non-issue…That's why I never mentioned it or introduced you."

"I'm lost."

"We were never really together passed two weeks. One true date, that all. Not even worth noting, though we did have a few common hobbies. We both decided to stay friends, nothing more. We just kept up appearances for a bit longer."

"For what? Why keep it going?"

"Because Lapis was in love with you."

"That statement is much more loaded than it sounds."

"Yeah…"

They said nothing. The howling wind outside, the only sound in the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_We fought, somewhat"

Steven eyes widen at that. The faces of disbelief he made tickled her.

"You made the same faces Jasper did when she tried to process it as well."

"You fought..as in hair pulling and insults."

"...Really.." That one word left no room for error or disbelief. He remembered going to the S.C. for a monthly club leader meeting and only seeing Jasper and Peri. He asked about the whereabouts of Connie and Lapis, he never got an answer more than a glare from both of them.

"Why?!"

"Lapis was lashing out in her way. I was getting annoyed with it..We then started to say some things we didn't mean..said some things we did mean...and everything just exploded."

"Just exploded, huh?" Connie tilted her head with a slight shrug at the accusation.

"Yeah. Want the play by play? I'll tell you...If you tell me about that night."

"Always a catch with you, Maheswaran.."

"It's an equal exchange...Besides I want to confirm somethings."

Steven said nothing, he folded his arms leaned back against the wall. With a small nod and slight wave of his hand towards her, he gave her the floor. Connie looked at him as she changed from seating on the couch to laying on it facing him.

"So what happened was…"

_* three weeks ago, three days after Connie's birthday.*_

_It was late afternoon and the sun was nearly down, classes ended a couple hours ago and most clubs were starting to end for the day. The S.C. though was still working hard. Jasper and Peridot had gone to make rounds and stretch their feet, leaving Connie and Lapis alone. Lapis was standing next to the window gazing sadly at the campus, watching the CG sans Steven, crossing by, looking tired yet satisfied from whatever job they had… but it seemed to had a lot of paint involved. She almost let a gasp out when she saw Amethyst wave at her and informing the others. She waved back a little unsure at the moment._

_"Shheesh! Planning the Winter formal gonna kill me. Hey Lapis, mind looking over the plans, make sure I didn't miss something and feel free to add something possibly? I already emailed it to you."_

_Lapis gritted her teeth for a moment at the sound of Connie's voice. "Of course, My Sultan." Lapis dramatic bow was low and the glare in her eyes was steeled. Connie pursed her lips as she watch Lapis take her seat in front of the one of the four laptops in the room. Lapis frown was so pronounced and her annoyance was nearly tangible. It had been all day but it seemed to flared near Connie._

_"Are you ok,La-"_

_"I'm fine."_

_Connie arched an eyebrow and sighed before getting up, and fixing a drink from the Keurig in the room "You want a cup-"_

_"How sweet of you madam president, offering this poor girl a gift...No. Let me work."_

_"Hmm." With a roll of the eyes, Connie turned her attention elsewhere, the window Lapis was looking through before. As she did she caught a lone Steven walking by, the same direction as his clubmates. He stretched upwards into the sky, when his eyes caught hers. They stood still, almost unblinking._

_Connie gave a half-lidded look as smiled at him slightly. Steven smirked, his cheeks red with paint. She gave him a small wave, feeling her smile grow as she did. His cheeks grew redder as he waved both his hands enthused and a bit forced, getting a small chuckle from the President._

_"Hi, silly boy." Low as she said it and as low as her chuckle, The other resident of the room heard her. Lapis looked over to Connie's flirty smile with scorn._

_"Uh-hmm!"_

_Connie jumped at the sound of Lapis. She sheepishly smiled towards Lapis, who signed annoyed, glare a little deeper than before._

_"Sorry to excuse your pining, but you're being distracting."_

_Connie blushed red at the statement, before adopting a glare as her own. "No one's pining over anyone."_

_"Flirting then, either way it's annoying and distracting.."_

_"You must haven't been doing your work, if you heard me."_

_" You don't deny your flirting." Lapis glared iron at the president who shrugged in response, a smug look on her face._

_"Wouldn't be the first time someone made an empty accusation."_

_"Empty..right.."_

_"Anyway did you do what I ask? Just send it to my Email. I'll check it later"_

_Lapis sucked on her teeth before doing what was asked of her, muttering under her breath a sly comment as she did. Connie glared at the bluenette before turning her sight back to the window and the antics of Steven and his club, who seemed to have gotten ready to leave for the day. She caught Steven heading back across the campus towards his parked cycle, his back towards the window. When he straddled the cycle, he caught Connie in his sight again, and smiled brightly, even mouthing her 'if he should wait.?' She shook her head and mouth that she 'was still working,' and he should 'escape while he can". He shrugged and looked back when his smile grew somber as Lapis came and stood next to Connie. He saw her give him an awkward smile and waving shyly at him, which he returned with a weak wave and a strained smile before he placed on his helmet, started 'Lion' and zoomed off home._

_Lapis emotions were a whirlwind at the moment. She saw the loving, playful smile he had when it was just Connie and how it changed, almost instantly, at the sight of her._

_'Well...That hurts…Guess it's still fresh, so should have expected that much..I didn't think it would still be this awkward though….I did blow up though..but he was going to….Bet he would of I was Connie.' Misplaced thoughts ran through the blunette's head, making her unaware of the side gaze of her friend._

_"That was strange, did something happen with you."_

_Lapis eyes widen in surprise as she acknowledged the president, who gave her a concerned glance. "What did you say?"_

_" That little exchange just now...Did something happened between you two?'_

_"Tsch, nothing that's your business."_

_Connie gave a hard breath before smiling mirthlessly. "Sorry just trying to be a good friend...Don't have to take whatever you two going through out on me." With that Connie walked back to her laptop and began working again, her drink in her hand._

_"Must be nice." The condescending nature of her secretary statement cause Connie to pause a second._

_"What?"_

_"To have him wrapped around your finger the way you do."_

_"The hell are you talking about Lapis?" The raven haired girl looked back at the bluenette fully, the look of annoyance plastered on her face, un-cared for by Lapis._

_"Lapis pointed to the window, her face red with anger. "THAT just now, a perfect example of what I mean. Me and him, it's awkward between us because of what happened; but you two..you two are as flirty as ever..."_

_Connie sucked up the breath she didn't know she was holding as a very low and cool voice came from her. "Ok? Aren't we always like that..You guys have teased us about this..so why is it a problem?"_

_"Because even though you're dating someone else! You still act like THAT with Steven."_

_"Ok, but That's how we are. he's my best friend."_

_Lapis smirked at the aggression in her voice." Then why haven't you been hanging with Steven lately, and instead with Jeff? Why was he by your side on your birthday?."_

_Connie looked stunned at lapis's proclamation, that bit of anger from before growing slowly, before a very strained chuckle escaped._

_"Why am I entertaining this? We've been out of sync all day because I have a friend that's not Steven."_

_Lapis looked nearly disgusted at Connie. Her mouth hanged opened before a tight frown formed. "Friend?! No wonder Steven didn't want to stay."_

_Connie leered at the bluenette with an arched an eyebrow and a hand on her hips. "You're making less sense the more you talk. Spell it out, maybe?"_

_"He saw you with your boyfriend, Jeff."_

_'Damn you, Steven, you should've just talked to me.'Connie thought as she rubbed her eyes with a groan. "So is this what.. 'This'... is. Retribution for Steven; Is that why you been acting this way today?_

_"DON'T TEST ME! I'M NOT MAD FOR HIS SAKE ALONE, I'M MAD BECAUSE...Because…" Lapis looked away, face down and muttered the rest. Connie stood waiting for her. Her patience low as it was dropped even lower hearing lapis mutter._

_"Because what? Lapis, talk to me girl."_

_"Because it will never be me" Lapis gave a strong glare, her blue eyes piercing, her voice ice cold. "No matter what, It's never..going to be me, even though it looked like it might have been."_

_"Connie tilted her head to the side, her mouth open and slowly nodded as she started to put somethings together. "Did...Did you confess and get rejected?.. Is that why you're lashing out?"_

_Lapis was red with embarrassment, her mind racing back to Stevens face that night and his not so silent mutterings. Her hands clenched into fist as she turned from Connie and her pity filled face. The thoughts in her head fueling her emotions._

_' **You're dating someone else and yet..., he still chose you over anybody else'**_

_The rage and jealousy burning inside, making her tremble and tear up._

_' **It's unfair, completely unfair. **'_

_The moment she felt Connie began to enclose her in a hug_

_**'Why?'**_

_...her emotions took over…_

_**' Why does it have to be you?**_

_and she knocked the air out of president in the stomach._

_Connie holding her stomach, more so in shock than in pain, looked at the bluenette who took a step back; but didn't relax her hands despite of the guilt she felt. Her envy and anger didn't diminish at all and the look she gave Connie proved it._

_"Really...That's how it is Lapis...I hope that helped you Laps, cause i'm not just gonna let you hit me again. That's your only free one."_

_Lapis didn't break her glare as she tightened her fist. "Why do you get to monopolize his affection?" Lapis voice put Connie on guard. She watch the bluenette rub her knuckles and pressed her palms taking a slow step next to Connie." You're in a relationship right? So why do you still act like that with steven. Like you're in love with him."_

_Connie stood to her full height, taking deep breath as she did and glared back at her friend. "How I interact with my friend is not anyone's business."_

_The mocking laughter that came from Lapis caused a spark of anger inside Connie's chest. "Really Connie, you feel nothing more than camaraderie for himI call bull. You and him, the 'friendship' between you two is much more than that."_

_Connie tighten her lip and groaned. "Oh..My..God. Why? Why are you so annoying? What would me telling you if I do or not, do, huh? I'm in a relationship right, according to you. So what would me saying if i do like him or not do for you? What would change."_

_"Fine, if you don't like him...separate from him."_

_Connie flabbergasted expression was not amusing to Lapis. She looked straight at the dark skin girl completely serious as the shocked wore off and a slow rage was building. Connie looked at Lapis for a moment before acting as she was cleaning out her ear._

_"What did you say."_

_"Separate from Steven.. Stop hanging out with him..Stop being all flirty with him and such. Just stop it."_

_Connie did not know what to do with Lapis at the moment but she felt an ire at the girl audacity. She took a breath, turned a heel and took a drink of her cup in attempt to calm herself. She took another look at Lapis before placing her drink down._

_"Look..I don't want to fight a friend and I'm sorry that your confession didn't go well..But,he rejecting you have nothing to do with me. So stop pinning your broken heart on me."_

_"THEN STOP MESSING UP OTHER PEOPLE CHANCES WITH STEVEN! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY, STOP TOYING AROUND WITH HIM! STAY AWAY FROM-"_

_The swimmer never got to finish, as felt herself stumbled back and a explosive ache on her bottom lip. She looked touched where the pain was and winced at the sting and slight dampness. The iron taste in her mouth gave her all the info she'd need. She looked at Connie furiously and was about to charge in rage when Connie spoke._

_" You don't get to tell me to stay away from my Biscuit, ya hear me."_

_Lapis felt a small bit of fear toward the person in front of her. Connie black eyes stared a hundred miles, unblinking. She stood relaxed with a hand on her hip; cool and collected, as the school knew their president to be. Her voice though..that was telling; it was so cold and final, left no room for argument and dared lapis to challenge her. Still she wasn't going to back down..She didn't want to lose to Connie again._

_"You hit me. Guess not wanting to fight was another lie, like how you're lying about Steven!"_

_Connie did not expect to be pushed back to the table or hitting her hip as hard as she did; not that she had the time acknowledge it as Lapis slapped her across the face causing some of her hair to fall over her left eye._

_Connie winced at the stinging sensation before breathing deeply and trembling slightly. Lapis stood over the leaning girl, her hand poised to strike again. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she also couldn't help the small feeling of satisfaction she felt seeing Connie like this._

_"That hurts, huh? how do you think Steven felt when he saw you and jeff?"_

_"Ehehe. You're really pathetic right now, Laps._

_You're gonna play this as if this is for Steven..not your own jealousy."_

_The confidence in her voice instantly stole lapis's satisfaction_

_"Shut up."_

_"I know what it's like to have a crush and get heartbroken; I feel for you."_

_Connie's pity and disappointment was the same as Steven's, only difference it was all pointed to lapis._

_"Shut up!"_

_"But, this isn't gonna get him to like you and it sure as hell isn't going to get me to leave him alone. He is…_

_Connie paused mid sentence and looked straight into Lapis's teary eyes. "You know what, fuck it... You're right.._

_The secretary shook her head in protest. "No..Don't want to hear it."_

_" I'm a liar…"_

_Lapis arm started trembling, her chest tightened. "Stop..Don't say it.."_

_Connie shook her head as she stood to her full height, causing Lapis to step back in fright. The look in her eyes resembled Steven's all too much, in that moment she knew exactly what Connie was going to say._

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS ROOM?!"_

_Connie tuned to the door to see Jasper and Peridot looking shocked and in disbelief, respectively. Connie ushered them in and closed the door behind them, but didn't move from it._


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper and Peri stood waiting for anyone to talk and explain what happened. Jasper patience ran out first.

"No one gonna speak. You're crying with a busted lip Lapis, Connie cheek is whelped red and her hair is out of place; tea is spilled, all the laptops knocked over and table out of place."

Peridot followed after while picking up the laptops and getting her and Jasper a seat.

"Not to mention Lapis wants to bite your head off and Connie looks like she's between being completely done and wanting to run you through with a fencing sword. So what happened?"

Silence was the only thing in the room. Jasper and Peridot looked at the two glaring girls waiting for anything. Connie folded her arms under her chest and leaned back into the door in defiance. Lapis scoffed and muttered something lowly. She got the room attention.

"What did you say Laps?" Peridot looked expectantly at the secretary.

lapis looked and saw three pair of eyes waiting..The black pair not as eagerly as the other two.

"Connie's a lying bitch"

The vice and the treasurer looked floored at the statement. They turned their head when they heard a very cool and lifeless chuckle from the door..

"Ohh-ho-ho..I'm gonna beat your ungrateful little-"

as Connie stalk towards the bluenette, Jasper lifted her up over shoulder and escorted her out if the room closing the door behind them all while ignoring the swears and insults the two were throwing at each other.

Jasper took her two rooms down; the computer room and placed her down on the table. Connie fummed as she crossed her ams and legs; muttering, what Jasper assumed were curses, in tamil. Jasper looked down at the president with a slight smile a thought to her head.

"Connie."

"…"

"Cooonnnie"

"Uhhmm"

"CONNIECONNIECONNIE"

"ARGGGHHHHH WHAT!?"

Jasper smirked at the red faced girl, who gave her a sarcastic one in returned… it dissolved to a slightly more real one after a few moments, she was still enraged. but not at her vice.

"So, wanna tell me why you two are at war?"

Connie growled before sighing and scratching the back of her head." No, but i'm tired of being on this subject, so...Lapis..Something happened and she blames me."

"Are you to blame?"

"Did you really just ask that?! How can I be blame for something I just found out about!? That why she been riding me all day and been temperamental these last few days."

Jasper place her hands up at Connie's outburst as she nodded in agreement. The secretary has been moody and easier to set off than usual. "Look, not accusing you or anything, but I don't know what happened?"

Connie was about to scream, when she took a deep breath into her chest and held it for a few moment before releasing." Lapis blames me for her confession falling through."

"Confession to whom?"

"Who you think?"

Jasper to blink thrice at the spontaneity of her statement and the languid tone. "Ok..wait…"With her eyes close and a small grinding of her teeth, Jasper tried to understand what she was told and why it happened. It didn't take her long as she came up with only sensible conclusion. "Really..Steven?"

Connie nodded, blowing some air into her own hair, before laying down on the chair, knocking her feet back.. "Stupid right?"

Jasper laid next to the president looking up at the ceiling. "Don't know yet. How about detail report?"

Connie, with a kiss of her teeth and exhausted groan, told Jasper all that happened between Lapis and her. Jasper for the most, part kept silent and listened with an unbiased ear as the president explained and even vented a bit. minutes passed before Connie ended, silence seeping into the room.

"Was I wrong at all?"

Jasper sighed taking in the info before answering "Well, no...But you know Lapis enough to know that she act on emotion-"

"Wha-"

**" **That isn't an excuse for her behavior or actions towards you. Just stating the obvious...That being said..She did hit some points about you and Steven's relationship."

Connie scoffed "Friendship, and what points?"

Jasper smirked "Relationship. She's right about how you two can be off in your own world, even when we're all together."

Connie didn't say anything at first,but release a sigh in acceptance. "Well he's my-"

"Nope, I'M your best friend. We knew each other longer than anyone else, so don't try it Nini." She gave her oldest friend a small tap with her arm eliciting a giggle from the president.

"Well if you're gonna pull seniority..I guess so, Jealous." Jasper nodded, a small deep chuckle escaping from the large teen. She took a deep breath before turning towards connie. "Lapis is right though..It's vastly different, the relationship between you two. There's a certain depth to it."

"I...I won't deny that, but why is that a problem? It's not like I am stopping him from dating anyone. Part of the reason I began the charade with Jeff up was for her to take a chance and confess to him."

"We're gonna get back to that but first...What was the other?" Jasper arched an eyebrow. " Better question, Why are you even going out with him in the first place."

"Oh that, he asked me to play like were in a real life relationship. Needed experience for his romcom..he's a method actor/director."

Jasper squinted her eyes before rubbing her brows. "Well, hope he's crediting you."

"He better win at sundance for all the heck this caused"

"Hey, you agreed madam president." Jasper couldn't stop her laugh as she watch connie pout."You're responsible too, Nini. You wasn't as authentically affectionate as you would be with Steven, but you were convincing. You allowed yourself to be seen together enough."

"Hmm, you didn't seemed convinced,Jas."

" I've been on road trips and vacation with you and Steven."

"Hmm, you have. What about it?"

Jasper gave Connie a knowing smirk who looked back questioning "What Jasper?"

"Would you had been happy if he kissed Lapis back?"

Connie shrugged. "If he did, that means he liked her right. Why would my thoughts matter?"

" Well, he has said on occasion that finds her and Peri attractive."

Connie scoffed and turned away from her friend. "Good for him, tell Lapis and Peri that, make their day."

"...You wouldn't."

Connie took a glared deep at Jasper, fist tightened. "What?"

"You wouldn't be happy with them getting together.. You would accept and support it, but you wouldn't be ok...Actually you wouldn't be ok with anyone being with Steven. You're subtle in your instinctive possessiveness."

"I am not possessive!"

"Last year when we went to the beach and that girl...Aqua, was trying to talk to him, you lured him over saying you need his help with choosing a bikini... The lone male among a group of nine."

"I needed a male perspective."

"Is that why you chose that pink one with yellow stars."

"Standing by my statement."

" Uh..Huh, and the suntan lotion."

"I couldn't reach."

"Your stomach? I've seen this body contort, twist, crab walk, and touch the soles of your feet while standing. You were being territorial."

"I was being..protective as I would for any of my friends. We didn't know her from Adam and Eve and I was right to be. Didn't she turned out to be a swindler; to think she wanted to use my Biscuit to get closer to the headmasters so she can have an easier time in school."

"True..but you still are a wee possessive..I mean 'My Biscuit'?"

"I said what I said... Still protective."

"As a wife to a husband."

Connie groaned, face marooned with heat as she tried to stop the smile from her face, looking up before turning looking at her friend.

"Guess that make you guys our children then, since we usually have to play mediator."

Jasper snorted "What a dysfunctional family, a dollar brand brady bunch...I'm telling Pearl and Amethyst you called them kids, by the by."

"Traitor, respect your momma."

"This family is a nightmare"

The two glared at each other before breaking into howls of laughter. The two calmed down after a few minutes, settling in silence.

"I admit, if someone we don't know just, up and began a relationship with Steven or anyone of us from our group; I would have some reservations. Lapis though, she isn't just anyone. She's one us, she deserves to be happy."

Jasper groaned. "Sure, I get that but Lapis and Steven is better as a friendship. As a couple..

There'd be an imbalance. He'd become more of her crutch than a partner. It wouldn't last."

"hmmm.."

"Not that it matters giving that he rejected her

for you, apparently."

Connie turned away to hide the blush on her face and breath deep to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"It's ok to feel relieved or even happy, you know."

Connie gave her vice a small glare only to get a slightly accusatory grin back. "Really, about what happened between Lapis and Steven?"

"No, about what didn't happen, you still have a chance."

"That's a very selfish view, Jaz."

"Well, that's right up your alley, Nini."

Connie jaw dropped at Jasper certitude tone.

"I'll stand by you to the sun goes cold Nini, but you are selfish. You and Steven both."

Connie gave her a look of pure scandal and a bit of hurt. "How am I selfish? I didn't steal her confession or anything. Hell, I tried to comfort her when I saw they were having a problem. So please tell me how am I selfish, cause from my view, that's quite selfless."

Jasper closed her eyes as she spoke with an cool tone. "Exactly, you are so selfless that it; more than rarely, become selfishness and causes problems. "

"What?!"

"Think about it. You selflessly get yourself in a fake relationship and didn't tell no one."

"Well, he came for help, I couldn't just let the guy down. He even went to the CG's claiming to have a crush..and at the time he thought as well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Say no! You didn't have to agree to any of it. "

"Come on, it must've took him some guts to did what he did...and besides it gave Lapis the courage to confess."

Jasper growled at her faux nonchalant attitude she looked at her with a pointed glare. "That's another thing. She doesn't need your help, not like that. You shouldn't have to pretend to bow out, just so she can gain a damn spine."

Connie glared back. "I didn't bow out cause there's nothing to bow out from. Lapis confessed because of whatever reason. I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh Bull! You know as well as I do, Lapis would never had confessed, otherwise. She only confessed because she felt that the biggest obstacle was gone. Didn't take in the fact that Steven has his heart set on you."

Connie black eyes had a slightly dazed glare to them as she looked at a the slightly regretful Jasper. The tone Jasper said that was too definitive and filled with resolution, it couldn't be ignored.

"That..was not for me to say...You didn't-"

"Is that true?"

Jasper looked at the president, who despite being red faced with embarrassment, kept her stare locked. "Tell me, please?"

"Ah..What does it matter? You don't feel the same right?"

"He's my best friend...My Biscuit and I'm aware that he's considered to be attractive to others within reason-

"Stop! How do you feel about Steven?You!.. how do Connie Maheswaran feel about Steven Universe?"

Connie felt her eyes watered as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and her heart wrenched. She knew damn well what her feeling for her best friend was. Jasper looked at her sadly, as Connie basically crumbled in front of her. The president gasped slightly as she felt her vice held her to her chest.

"Stop feeling so guilty for loving someone who loves you back, stupid selfishly selfless girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm..not ..stupid" Jasper chuckled at Connie sobbing exclaim.

"Yeah, you are..the whole trio of you are, you're probably the biggest stupid though. Part of why I fell for you way back when."

Connie allowed a teary laugh out. "We was kids..How did you even know you was attracted back then?"

Jasper shrugged best she could. "You wasn't afraid of me, you always had my back when i needed it and you called me a pretty girl, despite my appearance and approach to things. Outside of family no one said anything like that before then, meant alot for me. It was easy to get a crush."

"Well, it is all true. Also I apologize for little Connie."

Jasper giggled at that. "What for, we were what 9-10? What did I know about being in love?

Connie punched her arm with a smirk "We were 11, after school..I didn't know what to do when you said you had a crush."

"and yet you went along with being my girlfriend, for a month."

" It was the first time someone confessed to me, besides it made you happy."

"Despite not feeling the same. "

" Well.. I tried to feel the same."

"And you get credit for trying..but you shouldn't had to try to feel like that with me...Just like you don't have to act like you don't have feelings for Steven. Not like we don't see it anyway and before you ask, yes it's obvious."

"Because, of course it is" with a groan Connie move out of Jasper hug and off the table fixing her skirt as she did. With a deep sigh she looked back at her vice who was smirking a bit sadly. "You're not gonna confirm what you said earlier,are you?"

Jasper shook her head before rising to her feet. "That's something for you and being said...How you gonna play this..?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want to try to force lapis to feel better and I'm not really in the mood to be around her after this mess...I'm just going to get my stuff and head home for the day."

"If that's the case, chill here while I get our stuff from the room."

"Jaz, you don't have to do all that now."

Jasper shook her head before blocking Connie's way walking back toward the door. "Not risking another fight or anything between you two. You might have cooled a bit but Laps...she has a hair trigger when it comes to her temper."

Connie sighed as she returned to the desk kicking her feet as she sat. Despite being annoyed, she gave the taller girl a smile. "Hurry up Jaz, and thanks."

Jasper gave a teasing scoff before she left the room and closed the door, leaving Connie with her thoughts. and what she would do from this point.

*Present*

"So...Yeah. That what happened."

Steven let loose a long whistle as he rubbed the back of his head in shock.

"Oh wow, but you two are cool now, right?"

"More or less yeah. We were able to clean out the air between us after a week of silence and such, were solid now…"

"Can't believe that she took it out on you though."

Connie shrugged nonchalantly. "Lapis thought of me as an obstacle. That it was unfair that I'm the one who stands out in your eyes, 'even after I tossed you away'."

"NOT AN EXCUSE." Steven cold tone put Connie off guard. She watched as he breathed hard through his nostrils.

"Hey biscuit, calm down..It's already been handled and resolved ok?" Her reassuring smirk eased his anger.

"Fine, I'm gonna let it go" Steven took a seat on the lazy boy before continuing "..So you kind of omitted somethings in the Jasper portion of your story. There were a couple of long pauses, especially toward the end."

Connie smiled slyly at her friend probing "Reminiscing and wondering if it really needed for me to tell you those parts our conversation."

" I thought we agreed to spill everything."

"Everything about our conversations with Lapis, not Jasper."

Steven opened his mouth to argue but soon closed it right after as she was technically right. He grimaced in surrender. " I guess that's true, but your conversation with Jasper pertains to the confrontation with Lapis."

"Not all of it..What I told you was related to the situation."

He smirked as he sat up. "The things you didn't?"

Connie allowed a small giggle to escape before she sat up and stretched her back by reaching upward. "Well now." she started as relax. Back on the couch she turned gave him a glazed, flirty stare as she looked directly into his eyes." what I didn't say...have to do with why I am here now."

Steven arched eyebrow as he rubbed his slightly whiskered chin, his smirk becoming a little amused. "Now, i'm curious...More so than before."

Connie scooted to the end of the couch closer toward her friend, a impish smile on her face. "I'll feed your curiosity...After you tell me your tale."

Steven cleared his throat as his cheeks heated up over her velvety voice. Those feeling were bubbling in him again as they always did when she was close enough for her natural chestnut and chai scent aroused his senses. Coupled with that tone and the current demeanor, he was melting for her on the inside.

On the outside, he kept a trixters smirk on his face as he move closer to her face, mere inches away from the president. They could lightly feel each other's breath. With a lick of his lips he began his tale.


	6. Chapter 6

_*November 7th..Night of Connie's birthday.*_

_Steven slightly turned the knob of the burgandy door at the back of the house; stepping into the kitchen of the Maheswaran household as he did many times. In his hand a small cobalt blue box with a gold ribbon, a gift for his closest friend on her birthday. _

_The kitchen itself was empty for the moment, but in the living room he saw some people not much. Most were already engaging in conversation near a wall or on the couch playing the gaming system. Though Steven could hear the music blaring from underneath them; the basement. He looked to the southern wall, saw the table where the gifts were being held and decided against adding his. He look towards the stairs and smirked as a plan formed in his mind._

_He took to the stairs greeting people as he did and climbed up to the second floor. He walked to the second door on the left and entered unnoticed. A third of the room glowed in a natural light from outside; including Connie's bed and desk. He's been in this room many times before, but this time he felt different. There was a swell in his chest. _

"_it's been a few weeks since I've been in here. Still as orderly as ever.. and still smell of jasmine." Steven let off a chuckle before taking notice of a slightly old picture of the two on her desk. the picture was taken during one of their group excursions, a karaoke bar. Steven and Connie was performing, mic in one hand and the other connecting them. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in that pic, despite it being mid 'belt out' of 'Partners in Crime'_

'_But she always do...ok enough fawning over her. I'm here for a reason.' He scolding thought before turning to the bed he gently laid the present on the blue pillow on the bed with a card next to it. Happy with his work, the teen left the room discreetly. as he was walking away from the room he felt two strong, feminine arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and a very womanly form pressed behind him. He froze, feeling the person breath in his ear._

"_Oh my. you've grown haven't you, Lil Stevie?"_

_His eyes widen at the sultry, accusatory voice before turning around and looking down at a 20 year old beauty, who was smirking at him. They had lighter mocha skin than Connie, slightly smaller nose as well. They shared the same hair color and length, though there was a streak of pink in it. They also shared the same black pools for eyes as Connie. He hugged the ;person and gave them a twirl._

"_Stevonnie! Oh my gosh, when did you get in? How's college? "_

_The surprised person laughed a bit at his antics before tapping his shoulders. " A week ago and it's good, it's good. Hey, can you put me down big guy, you'll mess up the outfit." _

"_Oops, Sorry." He placed them down and stepped back at his older friend and alumni. "You're looking great. You must be beating people away with a stick on campus."_

"_Well yeah, that because I don't have my little protector...Though you're not so little anymore."_

_He watched them straighten out their skirt of their burgundy hoodie dress before shooting him a look. Stevonnie walked around Steven looking him over as they did, causing Steven to feel self-conscious as they poked and gripped his arms approvingly._

"_What?" Steven watched them as Stevonnie stopped and whistled, hand on their cheek._

"_Where all this man come from, you didn't have all this when I saw you last"_

"_That was nearly a year ago, I did, and you still saw me as you 'kid-brother'."_

"_Then maybe i'm blind. Sheesh, you all growing up and becoming attractive young adults."_

"_Your only what, two to three years older than us."_

"_Where's the twelve-year-old who gave me and Connie chocolate every time he visited?" _

"_Oh god, you still remember those days?"Steven scoffed with an embarrassing smirk at Stevonnie's jest._

"_How I'm supposed to forget my first confession; you were such a dapper little tween with your tuxedo and pompadour." _

"_Stop. Please stop mentioning my old crush." Steven flushed red as stevonnie giggle at his protest as they ruffled his head fondly._

"_You've really had grown since I've been gone, kind of sad really. If I knew my cute admirer would have such an upgrade, I would've accepted your proposal."_

_"Well too late, you sibling-zoned me. So you get to admire me from afar." Stevonnie rolled their eyes at his playful boast. _

_"Sure,sure probably for the best; last thing I want is to wake up to a rabid Connie...Speaking of, what are you doing up here?"_

_Steven looked at them sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just came from the bathroom."_

_Stevonnie arched an eyebrow and gave an accusatory smile as they folded their arms under their breast. "There's one downstairs where the party at and I just came out of the one up here, try again sweetie."_

_"Uhhh..Psssh..got lost." _

_"Really in your 'home away from home' Steven...Now tell me, Why did I see you come out of my little sister's room?" _

_Their authoritative voice froze the boy into submission. it sounded just like their mother and sister, same effectiveness too._

_"I was just dropping of my gift, didn't want it to get lost in the chaos that is the gift table. That's all."_

_Stevonnie gave him a quick side eye glance before adopting a mischievous grin. "Sooo….What you got herrr?"_

_Steven shook his head and pulled his index and thumb across his lips. "Lips are sealed, Vonnie."_

"_Oooo, it must be something good if you can't share it with me. Which makes me \want to know even more."_

"_I bet, but I ain't saying anything...It's a personal gift from me to her. That's all"_

_Stevonnie lifted their arms in surrender at the serious tone of Steven." No problem, far be it for me to pry in your two relationship...can I ask one thing though."_

_Steven nodded towards his friend, who looked at him with a bit of sympathy._

_"Is everything ok with you and her?"_

_Steven gave a faux smirk before shrugging his shoulders. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

_"You're dropping off your gift."_

_Stevonnie watched as a Steven nostrils flared ever so slightly and his persona was a bit more somber. _

"_Nothing is wrong. Me and Connie are alright."_

_Stevonnie squinted their eyes in a small glare, hands on their hips. "Uh-huh...So are you going to stay then?"_

"_For a bit."_

"_Glad to hear it and since that is settled, how about we go downstairs to the party, huh?"_

"_Wait a minute, Vonnie" Steven started to protest as stevonnie latched their arm around his._

"_Nope, you're my date for the moment and as such I want a dance. Maybe it'll help you with that disposition of yours, yeah?"_

_Steven knew he couldn't argue with as they dragged him down the stairs and smiled a slightly mischievous smile at him. Steven bit back a groan as Stevonnie sighed with mock melancholy. _

"_You know how to make a person feel wanted, Steven. Here I am dressed in one of my best, hanging on your arms, begging for your company and you don't even appreciate it."_

"_Stevonnie, come on..Just not in the mood for a party..that's all."_

_Stevonnie groaned as she led him to the kitchen away from everyone and pointed to a chair near it's island. Steven sat, looking a mixture of bored and annoyed as Stevonnie sat across from him. Stevonnie glared deeply into his eyes before speaking._

"_Does this have to do with the guy hanging around Connie lately?"_

_Steven tensed for a quick moment, tightening his fist before answering. "I...don't know what you mean?_

"_The guy who introduced himself as Connie 'boyfriend'."_

_Steven eyes widened at that before standing up, lip in a tight frown."Really, is that so?" _

_Stevonnie guided him back to his seat, holding his fist in a calming way. "Geez, relax lil' Stevie, It's ok."_

_Steven breathed deeply but his demeanor didn't change. "I'm fine..She can date whoever she wants. No skin off my back."_

_Stevonnie giggled at his claim before answering. "Uh huh..Is that why you look like you're ready to cause WW3 though 5." _

_Steven blushed embarrassingly and bit the inside of his cheek. Stevonnie shook their head at the surprising stubbornness of the otherwise easy going lad. "It's ok to be jealous, Steven."_

_Steven scoffed with a mirthless laugh. "I'm not jealous...just feel some sort a way. mean..I wasn't even aware that she did or would want decide to date anyone. Then she got with some no name while I was out sick and it was one of our close friends that set up the meeting and i'm the last one to find out._

_Stevonnie nodded in agreement but before she could open her mouth, the door leading to the back yard open revealing Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran holding two string handled bags and a decorative cake respectively. The two on the island rushed to assist the couple, Steven helping Doug with the cake placement on the island, and Stevonnie taking the surprising heavy bags from their mother upstairs. Priyanka shaked and flexed her fingers and hands in relief before taking Stevonnies' seat as Doug went and got his wife something hot to drink before giving the boy a small, motherly smile. _

"_Thank you for the assistance Steven."_

_Steven waved the gratitude off ."Anytime , you seem a bit tired though."_

"_Priyanka nodded in agreement "Been up since early this morning getting all this together." _

_Steven watched as she took the cup of dijong tea from her husband, giving him a tender kiss and a bright smile..It reminded him of Connie's._

"_how are you doing this evening Steven?"_

_Steven shook his head and blushed in embarrassment after being caught daydreaming. "I'm sorry, what did you say."_

_Priyanka and Doug shared a quick glance before Priyanka spoke. " How are you this evening, everything ok, Sweetie?"_

_Steven nodded his head and smiled at appreciatively at Priyanka. "Sorry yeah I'm ok..Just in my thoughts a bit."_

_Doug smirked as he sat next to Priyanka and casually massaging her left hand._

"_Well, we're glad you found time to celebrate with us,Steven. For a minute, we thought you wasn't going to show." _

_Steven gave a slightly strained chuckle. "Yeah, I really can't stay long though..Just long enough to drop off my present."_

"_Oh and where exactly is the present,young man?"_

_Just a Steven was about to answer, a voice beat him to it. _

"_He sneaked into Connie's room and left it on her pillow..he was very delicate as well."_

_While Steven turned to see Stevonnie walk in, smirking at the now red faced teen; the Maheswaren shared a secret smirk between each other. Priyanka cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two.._

"_Steven that's quite charming, though it begs the question...What did you get her?"_

"_Nothing, just a PMP she had her eye on for awhile and some other things."_

"_Other things, hmm?"_

"_What other things, Son?"_

_Steven groaned at Doug and Stevonnie teasing; causing Priyanka to snicker before assisting the teen._

_"Ok you two, leave the poor boy alone." _

_With a chuckle and scoff the daddy-child duo eased off Steven, who gave an appreciative nod towards the house matriarch. _

_"Gifts aside, I hope your sporadic appearances will become more frequent like it before. It's been a little off without your visits."_

_"You know, my parents said the same thing about Connie..."_

_Doug nodded with a smirk. "It has been a while since you stopped by..thought you abandon us, son."_

_Steven gave a mocked scoff. "Nothing of the sort, Mensiour Doug..Just been busy, school, clubs and stuff."_

_"He doesn't like Connie's new guy very much."_

_Steven eyes widen at the older person exasperatedly as Stevonnie took a seat at the other end of the island. "Really Stevonnie."_

_"Am I wrong?"_

_"Can't dislike someone I have never met…Can I ask, what is your opinion of him,Good guy?"_

_Stevonnie sighed. " He's a nice kid, but the 'relationship' seems kind of jokey."_

_Priyanka looked at her eldest with a slight disdain "Rude"._

_Stevonnie shrugged "But true. What you think Dad?"_

_Doug hummed with his eyes close before giving an answer. "Seems like a good guy, but I am in agreement about their relationship seeming kind of rehearsed."_

_Priyanka shook her head at her child and husband before turning to Steven, who was looking expectantly. "He's a nice guy, Steven."_

_Steven sighed. "That's good and Connie is happy."_

_"She seems to be,There's no big change in her demeanor. "_

_"Seems to be?" _

_The Maheswarans heard the irritation in his question._

_"There seems to be a strictly platonic tone when she talked about jim. " Stevonnie chimed in causing Priyanka to begrudgingly nod in agreement._

_"His name's Jeff, 'vonnie."_

_"For real?" Stevonnie flushed in embarrassment as both her parents and Steven nodded. "Don't that be all."_

_Steven shook his head at Stevonnie a small smile on his face when he felt Priyanka squeezed the teen shoulder gently before speaking. "Steven, she never told you about him?"._

_Steven shook his head again as Priyanka took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Don't let it get to you, Steven."_

_Steven shrugged "I'm not...Just felt like she ghosted me. Wouldn't she want her Biscuit to meet her boyfriend?" _

_Priyanka couldn't help feeling bad for the boy she saw as a son, but also feel a little giddy at the apparent jealousy. "Which is why you don't have to worry... Now, while I hate to come off as criticizing, if she has not introduced you to him, it may be a casual thing and not anything important. Which is believable, when you compare their interactions to yours, which are MUCH more intimate in nature."_

_Steven allowed a small smile on his wasn't the first time he heard someone state, one way or another, that Connie and him seemed like a romantic couple. It got to the point that they would jokingly flirt with each other; calling each other silly pet name like 'Hubby and Wifey' and over-exaggerate seeing each other. _

_Though there were times when the flirting was very sincere and full of affection. Times when they referred to each other as 'Biscuit' and 'Berry'. Times when they unwittingly found each other hand during their outings. Their joy rides on 'lion', where despite having a passenger sidecar,she always opted to sit behind him; her reasons being she feels more secure holding him and it's comfy. Times when they watched a movie together and would end up cozying up together, one head on the others chest while the other held them close enjoying the warmth. didn't matter if they were with their group or not. _

"_Looking kind of relieved there ,Stevie."_

_Stevonnie teasing voice caused the teen looked up at the family who each member held a knowing grin._

_"I have nothing to be relieved about...That being said I'm going to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday before I head home. He gave them an appreciative smile before he got up and walked out of the kitchen and toward the basement stairs. The music was loud even before he opened the familiar green door and for a quick moment blared as he opened and closed it. As he walked down the stairs the high paced rock music changed into a fusion of slow r&b and pop._

_He opened the door darkened by the stairwell and entered the basement that resembled a small party hall; more than enough room for the 20+ people that currently resided in it. The basement was dimly lit with multicolored strobe lights, but not so much that it tempted unwanted attention. He could see everything clearly; from the mini kitchen on the far east complete with fridge,sink and refreshments. The DJ booth at the back with a good friend of theirs, Sour Cream, manning the one and twos. _

_He spotted some people from school as well as some from around the neighborhood. It was a sea of dancing and conversing `seventeen thru nineteen year olds...With a few twenty-one year olds they knew playing chaperone. All in all looked like it was a good time. He walked his way through the crowd saying his greeting to all who happened to spot him, giving the smallest of talks when he needed as he tried to find his berry, only to stop as his lungs got caught up in his throat as he saw her._

_Forest green crop top sweater zipped down with a light green collarless shirt underneath, a pair of black Jean's that gently hugged her hips yet were baggy legged and a pair of small heeled copper boots. Her dark brown hair was in neat ponytail that stopped right at the center of her back. She had on the smallest amount of her signature lip gloss giving a slight but noticeable gleam to her lips and no other makeup_

_"Not that it's needed." Steven couldn't help his stare and the feelings within as he drank in the newly minted 17 year-old form. Her ever confident stance and gentle smiled as she conversed with the rest of their friends. The way her clothes showed off her figure respectfully and the gloss. Not the first time he saw her wear it and yet it made her more adorable. Yet he couldn't take a step towards her._

_He was nervous. He was nervous to speak to Connie, something he hasn't been since the first time he met her. 'The hell are you doing, Universe? It's Just Connie. Your bud, friend, confidant. Your Berry..The hell are you afraid of.' Steven breathed deeply trying to silence pounding heart. With clenched fists and determination he took a step towards her and their friends.._

_Only to see another slightly taller guy with a matching color scheme stand beside her. Very lightly tan skin, slim build, slightly messy brown hair, brown eyes. He had a small smile as he took her hand and introduced himself to the group .Steven watched as Connie was lead deeper into the crowd, seemingly not minding the hand on the small of her back. _

_Despite having a quite a few people between them, Steven felt he was right there with her. Her scent of jasmine and chai found his nose easily. Her unique giggle vibrated in his ear despite the music of 'Tee lopes Yourniverse' playing at a thundering level. His eves couldn't leave his berry as she danced. The lightness of her steps, the small rotative movements of her arms, the sway of her hips and waist. It was all intoxicating, melodic and hypnotizing respectively. _

_He watched her date grabbed her hand and danced in away that was complementary to her own and despite being a visible distance away from each other, sans their hands, Steven couldn't help the heat in his chest and the small growl in his throat. As he was about to step towards them, he felt someone whispered gently and coolly in his ear from behind._

_"Aren't you gonna wish her happy birthday?"_

_Steven turned in surprise as he came face to face with shining deep blue eyes looking up at him; familiar ocean blue hair was in a stylized bang-bob combo, and a slightly freckled face that held a sly yet sad found himself blushing under the gaze of one Lapis Oceana lazuli._


	7. Chapter 7

"So..is that blush for me…"Lapis looked over to Connie dancing, her smile dipping a bit. "Or for her?"

Steven scoffed at Lapis teasing before glancing back at the dancing couple briefly. "No one is blushing, it's a trick of the light."

"It's a sign of deep feeling, Steven. Don't act like you weren't looking at them."

"Whatever."

Steven arched an eyebrow as the bluenette chuckled at his behavior.

"I'm sorry Steven, I know it's mean, but I couldn't help it. So use to seeing you happy and such, seeing you look jealous is refreshing...proof you aren't perfect."

"Pfft, you know me too well to think me like that...Though on the subject of looks.."

"Have I stole your gaze from the birthday girl?"

Steven didn't say anything as he watched her sly teasing grin morphed to a shy slightly annoyed grimaced. He smirked a bit at his swimmer of a friend.

"What is it? Why ya looking at me like-"

"That outfit looks good on you? Cause it really does, Lappy."

Lapis eyes widen a bit at the admission before taking a glance down at her attire. A gray and blue camo, thigh length, longline blouse that was sleeveless and slit up from the naval on all sides; She had the front tails tied in a neat bow above her pants line, making her top look like form flattering swallowtail vest-coat. Cobalt blue knotted belt bootcut pants that were a bit loose around her hips. White velvet ankle strap round toe sandals. She accessorized a bit with an ankle bracelet on her left with eight letter charms on it, each one the first initial of their friends names. She looked back up to her friend feeling a bit shy as she did and gave him a very light slap on the pocket of his pink and red flannel shirt.

"Hey now, saying things like that could leave an impression on a sweet girl like me."

"I'm just calling it as I see it. You clean up well."

Lapis giggle a bit before giving a playful bow. "Why thank you."

Steven gave his friend a small grin before his face returned to neutral as the song changed to something slower, he looked over at Connie and her date dancing closer to each other. While he didn't know why at the time, but he loathed what he saw. Jeff held her by the sides of Connie waist, while she had her hands on his tall shoulders. They swayed below the dark lights and blended with the crowd unnoticed by all but Steven.

Something inside him shattered like glass, seeing them whisper whatever they didn't what other to know. The smile she was sharing with him was one he recognized all too well...It was one that was usually reserved for him. He saw her laugh at something shared between them before Jeff dipped down and whispered into her ear: a single tear come out of Connie eye and he could see her looking around frantically.

Steven was about to take a step towards them when JEFF wiped it away. Seeing her relaxed and embarrassed smile…He couldn't understand this feeling of envy, but he felt that he saw all he needed to see.

"You doing ok there, Steven?"

He forgot about Lapis being right there and It took him a little more time to register that she was holding his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine..Just remembered I have to go home."

She had a look of concern and disappointment on her face. "Not even gonna say hi to the rest of the crew..or Connie...She misses you, ya know."

Steven gave a sheepish smile before he placed the hood of his forest vest over his head. "Everyone's having a good time. Besides I already came and did what I wanted to do, So have fun for me Laps...tell no one I came, yeah?"

Steven gave Connie one last look and could have sworn she caught him just for a second, before turning around and heading towards the basement door. Never knowing that the birthday girl eyes caught the familiar green of his vest and froze her in place.

He got to the corner of Connies' block when he let loose a groan of annoyance. 'She was right there! A few steps and what do I do. Not a thing.I just watch her, like I'm her Ex or something like that…' He released a jerring chuckle at the thought. 'Ludicrous. We're close and admittedly, we flirt with each other..but that's our normalized routine. There's never been anything more than adulation for each other. Doesn't mean I want to be with her..I do but not in a relationship..why does that feel like a lie?...not that it matters since she seems to be happy with him..I should be happy for that...So why do I want to punch the world in the face right now?'

Steven was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even acknowledge someone calling him until he was tapped upside his head. He turned in surprise to see a posting Lapis lazuli with a small pout on her face and knuckles on her hips.

"Sheesh, wanna come back down to earth,bud."

"Lapis? What are you doing here, thought you were still at the party."

Lapis shrugged lazily "Party's starting to wind down, you came late. Besides wanted to see if I can catch up with ya, unless you wanna be alone."

Steven groaned mutely before taking a look at Lapis. Bundled up in a slim hoodie jacket and was looking away but still kept him in her peripheral waiting for his answer patiently. It was cute to him and at the same time confounding since she never was a withdrawn person with him. That being said maybe having another pair of ears could be useful.

"Well now, who would turn down a request like that? Allow me to walk you home, Little Lappie."

Her growl brought a small grin to his face. "Oh shut up and let's go."

The two walked in a silent comfort, Steven still trying to organize his thoughts. unaware of Lapis looking up at him with a bit of admiration..

"Hey Lapis, what do you think of Connie and Jeff?"

He turned to his friend and was quite surprised to see the deadpanned look on her face.

She sighed. "What you want me to say, man? He's horrible, she deserves better? What?"

"Is he?"

Lapis scoffed at the slight bit of hope in his voice "No..He's not and you should feel bad for hoping he was."

Steven looked down with a bit of shame. "Excuse me for trying to look out for my friend."

Lapis muttered something under her breath before turning to Steven. " Connie's a big girl and a tough one. She's capable of making her own decisions."

"I know that."

"Then why are you so hung up over it?"

Steven shrugged. "I don't know..Maybe because she didn't tell me about it. I mean she doesn't have to, that's her business-"

Lapis interrupted teen by placing a finger on his lips. "Stop..You heard what you said..HER BUSINESS, not YOURS business. She is free to have business that doesn't involve us or you."

Steven gently moved the finger away and glared." Easy for you to say, you met the guy."

"Really, you could've met Jeff with the rest of us if you came earlier aaaand…..you'd have your own opinion of him. Literally, they were a few steps away."

The boy kissed his teeth before breathing heavy out of his nose. "I noticed, they seemed like they were vibing"

Lapis waved her hand "Maybe..But why does that bother you, shouldn't you be happy for her?"

"I-I am..?"

Lapis pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated breath. "Ok can we get off this subject."

Steven gave an apologetic smile and raised his hands "Sorry, sorry..I've been rude, talking about one girl while walking another home.."

Lapis nodded as she golden her arms. "I agree. Especially when they're as sought after as I."

"True enough, not a lot of people get to walk with a beauty at night."

Even though she knew his comment was in jest, Lapis couldn't help the inner warmth his words gave her. She chuckled a bit before latching on to Steven's left arm, leaning in so he wouldn't see the smile on her face. "Glad you realized..You still gotta make it up to me, though"

Steven felt a little red and out of place over the gesture, but excused it as a friendly tease. "Ok lapis, how can I make it up to you."

His jovia voice made Lapis heart skip. Though she couldn't really enjoy it as her stomach started to rumble.

"Food?"

"Obviously, and I'm not buying."

"Of course..Fish stew pizza ok?"

"Not really the classiest of date spots, but it'll do."

Steven arched an eyebrow "we're on a date now?"

Lapis grip on him become slightly tense as she looked the other way. "W-Well..a friendly date-"

"And i'm not even in my best, while you're dressed to kill. How lucky am I, huh?" Steven shot the bluenette a cheshires' grin, who despite trying to look away soon found herself mimicking the grin.

"Yeah, yeah. out of my face, charmer." Lapis pushed him to her side. The two walked in a comfortable silent pace, engaging in small talk about nothing important, basically tv,Tube-tube,movies, the usual teenage stuff. They arrived at Fish stew within fifteen minutes and took a seat near the window. It was an empty with only their friend Kiki and her grandma Gunka at the register. Music was playing off a small radio, a light rock tune, the smell of fresh pizza encompassing restaurant and the lights were not overly bright. Steven stretched as he relaxed, unaware of Lapis fond, almost dream like smile.

"So what you in the mood for Laps."

Lapis blinked in surprise at the sound of his voice awakening her from her thoughts. "What now?"

"Heh I said what do you want to eat?"

Lapis pouted slightly before brushing the back of her hair, her face gaining a bit of heat. "Oh anything fine, No preference."

"Ok.." With a smile on his face Steve stood up and pointed towards the jamaican girl." Kiki, fix the custom with a Durian soda aaanndd…"

"Root beer."

"And a Root beer, both large!"

Kiki arched an eyebrow with a smile before giving a thumbs up. Steven sat down with a confident smirk. "See that. Pull."

"Pull, huh? " Lapised chuckled a bit at his antics.

"You laugh but I have you know. you're sitting with the biggest dog in the parlor."Steven rubbed his chin with a sly grin, doing his best imitation of a mob boss.

"Oh my, didn't know you were such a boss." Lapis bit her lip to keep from laughing..and because she thought it was kind of attractive.

"Well, gotta keep it on the low. Don't wanna be caught slippin'."

Lapis side-eyed him for a moment before letting lose a titter which slowly turned to a hearty laugh. Steven couldn't help but feel a bit of pride making her laugh.

"So..What's up Lapis? We haven't real talk in a few."

Lapis shrugged "Nothing really, Stevie. Outside of school and council work, not much. Finally saw "Into the Hybrid-verse".

Steven gave a false cough "Late."

La[pis rolled her eyes very vividly, causing steven to simper teasingly "Not everyone likes going to the theater Steven.."

"Buuuut."

Lapis didn't say anything at first before an excited smile took over her features. "I should've brought my ass to the theater. That..that..That was the best Crystal Gem movie! Period."

Steven gave a light hearted point toward his 'date', as he tried to hold in factitious tears. "You haven't lied yet, lappy. That's my movie of the year, right there."

""Oh, yeah, it had it all. The story was intriguing, funny, sad and inspirational. The animation was crazy fluid, intricate, and stylish like the comic it came from."

"Yes! The music though.. The music of the whole thing, from the scores during fights and chase scenes to the actual OST. Uggh..Beautifully fitted for the movie.. "

Lapis gave a small chortle at his excitement. "I imagine you downloaded the OST as soon as the movie was over."

Steven turned cherry red as he looked away "Before actually."

Lapis howled with laughter after hearing "OH MY STARS, YOU MUSIC FEIND!"

"Have you heard 'Yo! Sup Danger', Desert flower, ILLUMINATE! Come on, you know I was hooked."

It was three minutes into his praise of the soundtrack, scores and arrangements of the film when he noticed Lapis wasn't really talking, but just watching with a small smile on her face. He chuckled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry ..You know me when it comes to music."

Lapis shook her before she leaned back and stretched. "Don't hold yourself back on my account, besides.." She laid her head down on the table. "You're adorable when you get excited."

Steven couldn't help the red on his face or even the quick raise of his pulse or even the skip of his heart. Her gaze, tone, and grin was filled with something foreign and familiar to him...Foreign cause it was coming from Lapis…Familiar cause Steven was used to giving and receiving them...

from Connie.

"**Well, either my imagination is fooling me and it's just friendly banter, or this "date" just had an unprecedented development...'**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, you ok there Steven...looking kind of spacey and red. Not getting ill on me now, are ya?"

Steven shot her a sly grin.'"What? You know I only get sick once a year...Any other time I'm as sturdy as diamond. "

Lapis hummed before leaning over the table and closer to Steven. "So what's with the red face then?"

"Nothing up, just red cause I'm red."

She squinted her eyes as an impish smirk came. "Don't tell me It's because of my comment. What did I shake your heart?"

"Oh please." inside Steven relaxed a bit at the teasing tone. **' Just my imagination after all.'**

"So why are you blushing then."

Steven shook his head and smirked coyly, leaning closer a bit. " Just thinking, how nice you look in the light is all."

Steven watched with an arched eyebrow as Lapis avoid to look his way directly as she sat back to her seat, a shy grin on her face. "You shouldn't say things like that, if ya don't mean it."

"Who say I don't mean it?"

He saw her cheeks glowed a bit. "..Charmer."

"Just speaking facts"

Lapis looked up at Steven from her upper peripheral. "Oh-Oh really?"

Steven nodded. "It's public opinion that the four of the Student Council are attractive..to put it lightly."

Lapis she rolled her eyes; her face a bit red with embarrassment as she leaned back into her chair. "You're a punk."

Steven laughed at the statement making her pout even more. "Was my answer wrong?"

"Oh just...Forget it."

Steven kissed his teeth lightly. "Don't be mad at me, Lappy. Didn't you say I was adorable?"

Steven folded his hands and blinked his eyes to give the 'action' of flashing his eyelashes which got a little smile from his friend.

"Oh stop it."

Steven stuck his bottom lip out forward and tilted his head to the side giving her a puppy dog pout. "Not until you forgive me."

Lapis moaned in both annoyance and amusement before nodding with her hands up. "Fine, I forgive you, just stop with all the faces...It's a strange combo of horrifying and hilarious."

Steven was about to respond when Kiki placed large there two drinks and 18 inch pizza between the two. Triple cheese, pepperoni, hot dog slices, tomato, chicken, red peppers, lemon and plops of durian throughout. Lapis looked a bit intimidated at the pizza, while Steven was nearly salivating at its smell and appearance.

"There you go, two large drinks and a Converse custom."

The two shot the waitress a grateful smile, before Steven spoke. "Thank you Kiki, you can put this on my tab."

Kiki gave slight smile that didn't reach the mischievous glint in her eyes." No problem...So...Not to be Jenny, but I'm a bit surprised to see you two here."

Lapis didn't say anything as she took a bite of the pizza finding quite good, if a bit overloaded. Steven on the other hand arched an eyebrow mid bite.

"What?"

"Just saying, thought you'd still be celebrating Connie's birthday, with everyone else."

Steven sighed and his eyes were a bit downcast. "Yeah, we did, but-"

"It was boring. So we decided to leave and do our own thing.."

Kiki and Steven looked at lapis who was looking out the window. She gave them a side look but didn't say anything else.

Kiki arched an eyebrow and gave Steven a bemused smile. "Really?"

"It's-It's not what you th-"

"We're on a date."

Steven breath got caught in his throat at the claim. He turned his eyes to Kiki; who was looking quite surprised herself, before looking at Lapis, who was unbothered by Kiki. She kept looking at him from the side...making those feelings stir up again. This time more foreign than familiar. It made him a bit uncertain that they were on the same page.

Kiki looked back and forth between the two and even the pizza, before shaking her head with a smile. "Well I am gonna leave you two it. Enjoy yourselves." That's when Kiki turned an gave Steven a strain smile hidden from Lapis. "And the pizza."

Steven chuckle tensely as Kiki gave them both one last smile and headed back to the counter. Taking a bite out of his pizza, he looked to Lapis, who was on her third slice and still facing the window deep in thought. The two ate in relatively comfortable silence as thoughts ran through Steven head.

**'The heck was all that about? Why would she say it like that to Kiki, like we're on a actual date. I mean, yeah we said it was, but it was in jest, right? We're just hanging out as friends. Also so what with the cold statement and defensive tone about Connie's party?She seemed to be having fun when I arrived..'**

A small smile appeared as his thoughts shifted. **'Though on the subject of the party.**..**Wonder if Connie got to my present yet?** **She did look like she was enjoying herself...and she was really wearing that outfit..'**

"So sexy."

"hmm?"

Steven shook his head with Lapis was staring at him with slightly amused, slightly judging. By the look of her blue eyes he could tell she had an idea of what or who he was thinking about.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Steven was caught off guard at Lapis words. He waved her off with a grin.

"Naw, It's alright. We did said it was a friendly date, right?"

Lapis rubbed her arm a little before speaking "Yeah. A date as friends."

Steven nodded as he took another slice. Just as he was about to bite Lapis spoke.

"So...Is this something you'd usually do with Connie?"

Steven froze, his teeth gently touching his slice as he looked at waiting Lapis. He cleared his throat "What do you mean?"

"Do you and Connie usually go on hangout like these...Or are they real dates."

Steven sat quietly, eating his slice. With a lick of his lip he looked towards Lapis. "We have our outings."

Lapis didn't say anything but found her slice much more compelling than Steven.

"Is this pizza a result of one of your outings?"

"Is it that oblivious?"

Lapis scoffed. "I guess so."

Steven took a close look at the swimmer; she was so withdrawn now, a complete one-eighty than earlier. though he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he observed her. It gave him a reminiscent feeling.

"What's on your mind? Thinking about the birthday girl?"

Steven gave her a gaze and allowed himself a smirk at her cool demeanor.

"Actually, the way you look reminds me of the day we met."

Lapis faced him and gave a relaxed smirk.

"Sheesh, you still remember that day."

"Of course, It's a very important day for me. I met you, my beach summer fun buddy, right?"

Lapis dipped her head low. "Bringing out the old nickname, you're either feeling guilty or you want something."

"Well, I would like you to enjoy this time with me, But other than that.. it just your demeanor and lone disposition that brought it to the forefront. Except you had water dripping of you and hair clinging to ya."

Lapis threw a piece of pepperoni at her cohort who caught it in his mouth, a smug smile on his lips.. Steven watched as she peeked her head up to look at him. "Oh shut up."

"Cute."

"Stop."

"Just like the day I met you."

"I was such a bitch to you and the others.."

Steven eyes sadden and his smiled dropped a bit. "You weren't the most forthcoming person.. but you weren't a bitch. Rough around the edges, yeah but not a bitch."

"I caused arguments with everyone...Hell even me and Ms. Perfect got into it a couple of times."

"Ms. Perfect huh?" Steven remembered...Lapis of the past did cause a bit of disturbance within the group. Despite her appearance as a lone wolf, she was really just shy and socially awkward. Which led to her being abrasive, dismissive, and even confrontational at times with the others. The Diamond crusted bond she now had with those them, wasn't easy to forge, but she seemed to really clash with Jasper and Connie. 'Ms. Perfect was her nickname for the latter at that.

Her and Jasper just didn't get along at first. Clash of personalities that usually erupted fiery rage that on more than one occasion nearly became physical, but usually eased off quickly only to start again.

When Lapis and Connie went at, as rare as it was, those were some cold, emotionless tear-down of each other characters. Aiming at insecurities, faults, mistakes, nothing was off limits, and it all spewed from Connie patience for Lapis attitude running thin. Then one day it just stopped. Whatever happened to change the relationship between those three, it did for the better. He did remember seeing a group of kids from school avoid those three like the plague all through 6th and 8th grade.

"What happened that day between you three.. How you squashed the beef?"

Lapis shrugged her shoulders and turn skyward. "They helped me out when I needed it. That's all I am gonna say. That's between us."

"Does it have something to do with Hessonite and her group being wary of you three in middle school.

Lapis gave a dark chuckle towards her friend "Maybe."

Steven could only shook his head. "You know..You never argued with me like you did with the others. Why is that?"

lapis shrugged. "Cutie walks up to you with no alternative intentions, but to be your friend. Kind of hard to say no after a few days of pestering."

"I'm a pest now, huh. Well at least I'm cute."

lapis rolled her eyes "objectively."

"Pssh.. You think I'm cute, you know it.."

She flashed him a faux smile. "Adorable."

"So are you, especially when you smile lappy."

Her groan cause Steven to feel off.

"You have to stop saying things like that to me...Might give me false hope."

She spoke low and it was for herself. .but Steven picked up the mutter clearly. He was about to speak when Lapis beat him to it.

"Have you ever considered seriously dating one of us?"

It felt like a bomb went off in Stevens chest. **'This is gonna end up badly.'**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry...What did you ask?"

Lapis rested her elbows on the table top with her hands interlaced, her blazing blue eyes steeled and aimed directly at Steven. "Have you ever considered dating one of us?"

Steven couldn't find anything to say, completely sideswiped by the question. He knew them all for a long time and,the answer was not easy for multiple reasons. Garnet and Pearl was basically raised with him and his sisters; Amethyst, Rose and Nora. His affection for them was deeply familial. Plus Pearl is a lesbian and Garnet is asexual and possibly aromantic, so no. Jasper is his cousin so that was also a no.

There was Peridot,who he never really felt anything more than friendship for but, Steven has her found to be attractive due to her energetic and nerdy attitude and she was very cute in her own right. He'd be lying if he said he never thought about it once and again with her.

Lapis..Well she was a looker thanks to all her swimming. Sometimes she can be direct, blunt, sarcastic (but hell they all could be, given the right circumstances.), and a bit withdrawn. That being said she can also a very deep minded person, very fun, and quite loyal; It goes without saying that she had a lot of romantic admirers and for a quick moment in time he thought he was one of them. The more he got to know her though, the easier it was able to identify his feeling as a deep friendship.

Finally, there was Connie and really what can be said about his view of her, of 'them'? They excite and calm each other better than anyone else. They share jokes, glances, and gestures that reserved for them alone. They see through each others lies, know each other idiosyncrasies,and at times are the reason for their darker behavior traits.

It's always been strange to him, despite not knowing her as long as she knew Jasper, They always seemed to have a certain chemistry and endearment towards each other. It was natural for them to fall into each other...Even when he was gunning for Stevonnie's affection and Connie was with Jasper, they still held each other as a top priority. They are each other partners in crime, confidants.. She's his berry to his biscuit.

Steven stared at Lapis who felt anxious, despite never changing form or position. It was her eyes that gave it away, they were a bit misty. "Why you ask that? What you heard something?""Beside the common gossip about me and Con-"

Lapis annoyed growl put him on edge..more so than the question in general, he was hoping his little tease would make her smile.

"Can you not and answer the question, Steven?"

Steven sighed, scratching his head. "I don't know..I have had glancing thoughts..Nothing solid or to make a move on." Despite telling the truth, it felt like a lie to him; more-so, it felt like he was lying to himself.

Lapis eyes widen at his answer and a sly smile formed on her face. "Really, Who?"

"Lapis, what with this interrogation?" Steven smirked as he continued. " Trying to get something out of this?"

Lapis gave him a stone faced glare before snickering a bit. "Maybe if this happened a few years back, like the seventh grade." .

Steven blinked "Wait what? You saying you had a crush on me?"

Lapis shrugged "Not saying I had a crush on you...but I did consider approaching you. ."

"Why you never said anything?"

Lapis sighed and turned her gaze to the ceiling. " Reasons. For one I thought you still held a flame for Stevonnie, at the time."

"Granted, but I had already moved on from them by then."

"Still...Second I don't know if you noticed, but you were a hot topic in school. A lot of people admire and crush on you..you don't know how much I have heard girls and some guys whisper about you."

Steven chuckled a bit. "You didn't want to get lumped in with those types. I get you."

"Exactly, exactly" Lapis gave him an impish grin before continuing. "Beside I know you and you ain't that great.."

Steven shook head, chuckling "That's why you had a crush on me huh, Lappy?"

"Oh, deflate that ego of yours, Universe."

Steven held his hand up in mock surrender. "Ok.. Ok.. So Stevonnie, public status,what else?"

Lapis chuckle taking a sip of her root beer. She placed the cup before giving Steven an accusing look, she shook her head with a smirk leaning back. "Nah. you don't need to know, at least not for free.

Steven nodded his head left to right in consideration, not noticing the minuscule lick of Lapis lips as she watched amusingly. "What you wanna know?"

"You know; what I want to know. Those dreams.'

"Never said dreams, said thoughts, passing thoughts at that"

Lapis sat up with her arms crossed and leaned across the table, pressing her breasts against her arms slightly, getting closer to Steven ".Between us, how much of those thoughts catered to me."

"Umm-hmm-hmm."

Steven, rose quartz pink, raised his left index and tried to speak but nothing came out. He just kept looking at Lapis who was now looking back at him with a slightly seductive glint in her blue eyes.

"I just wanna know how much times you thought about me. Not like I'm gonna get mad."

**'No, you might think something equally as bad though!' **Steven mentally screamed as he remained silent. "I don't know Laps, things might change if we continue."

He hoped his joking demeanor would dissuade her from prying especially with how deeply she been looking at him ..

"Pssh, really? I just told you that I crushed on you and it not like were all of a sudden an is it you never thought about me that way; afraid to hurt my pride, Steven.."

"OH! So you did crush on me!"

"This isn't about past Lapis, this about you."

Steven shook his head cockily as he took a sip of his drink, and leaned back. " Sure, so we just gonna gloss over the fact that you had a crush on me back when."

"Oh whatever, Universe...Beside not like I never caught you checking me out around the pool. "

Steven took a gulp of his durian soda . "Pleading the fifth."

Lapis smiled victoriously before pinching his cheeks " I'm a sexy thing, you can admit it."

"Yeah-yeah, objectively."

Lapis let go with a smug smirk before sitting down."Oh i'm sure you're being objective. Which is why the three of us caught you gaze wandering, a multiple of times.. You ain't that subtle. You have your own little garden of beauties and you know it."

.Steven groaned as he pointed a finger at the bluenette "It's not like y'all haven't done the same to me!"

Lapis arched an eyebrow and shrug. "I still do when you dress up. Can't say for the Peridot and well..you'd know better than i would about the third one."

He ignored the bite ate the end of her statement with a cocky grin. "Scandalous, Laps. didn't know I had your eye." Steven took a bite of the last slice of pizza.

Lapis allowed a bashful smile to envelope on her face. "Well, it's not like you're the only person and it's not a lust filled gaze or anything...It's totally innocent and observatory."

Steven smiled gently at his 'date' placing the pizza down on his plate. "Aww, that kind of sweet Lapis. Like a nice little water guardian."

Lapis took the half eaten slice and bit into it crust first ."You got a nice ass though.".

Steven aghast face imitated a tomato as he try to find the words to respond to Lapis nonchalant admission. "Don't talk with your mouth full, give me my pizza and what the fuck!?"

Lapis shrugged as she took a larger bite through the remaining pizza before putting back on Stevens plate, who quickly ate the rest. She gave him a jester's smirk after swallowing the slice. "Ey, that's the consensus of a number of girls..and some boys."

Steven shook his head, while laughing gently and expressively raised his arms in surrender. " My family wears weight well...Still didn't expect that from you."

"Which is why I said it…" Lapis paused and arched her eyebrows before pointing at her friend. "Who else told you this, cause that was way more calmer than I expected."

"I'm not deaf and our student body haven't exactly master stealth and subtly."

"True enough." Lapis sat up and stretched the arch of her back with a grunt and sighed when she relaxed, throwing herself on top of the table face down. "Meow"

"Pfft! I approve the prostration Lazuli."

"Ha! Not even in your wildest.." The bluenette turned to face him a bit of an amorous light in her blues. "Or maybe I'm wrong about that, huh?"

Steven didn't say anything but he did give her a playful smile. Feeling a bit relaxed as he turned to the window feeling a bit jolly and a bit tired. His eyes widen as he saw Connie walking pass across the street with Stevonnie and Jeff. He couldn't help the bloom of his cheeks, when he saw her in an old jacket of his he left at her place a few weeks ago.

While Stevonnie and Jeff was in conversation, Connie was a few steps behind them listening to music from the portable music player he got her. A gentle smile graced his lips as he saw the Strawberry and biscuit buds in her ears, and the red smile on her face as she held the the player close to her chest; hugging it. He chuckled a bit as Stevonnie gave their sister a teasing smile and despite not knowing what would said..It made the president speed up her pace to catch up with Jeff..Though she never did put the player away.

He couldn't help the felling of adoration within looking at Connie actions. The pride in his heart knowing it was his actions that caused her to act so bashful, blissful and a bit air headed.

**'Have you ever considered seriously dating one of us?' **

His eyes widen at the thought or Stevonnie's side glance towards him before following the two. He didn't know.

"Ready to go?"

Steven turned to the swimmer quickly red faced as he looked into her prying eyes the color of her namesake.

**'Have you ever considered seriously dating one of us?'**

Lapis question hit him harder than he expected and god damn it..

He now has a definite answer.

"Yes."

He just hopes that the 'signs' he caught on were him misreading...or that Lapis won't hate him after tonight


	10. Bittersweet meetings 10

"Now that hit the spot, Yeah?"

With a satisfied stretch, Lapis walked out of Fish Stew Pizza, with Steven following behind her.

"Fish stew always do."

"Guess you would know, huh?" She gave him a smirk from over her shoulder.

"Ey," he shrugs, "it's why I got pull here."

"Oh I forgot, you're the 'biggest dog' in the parlor, right?" She turned around fully walking backward with a grin.

"Damn right," he chuckled, shaking his hand as he pressed his thumb and middle finger together. His voice taking on a mock version of Vito Corleone "You just had a solo supper with the capo of crust, the don of the sauce, the pizza kingpin of the tri-state. Show the proper patronage and respect."

"Excuse me, capo." She took a knee and took his hand in hers, "Allow me to kiss the ring in reverence." Playing along giving him an air kiss on his ring finger, getting a satisfied grunt.

"You're a good egg, Lazuli. I will remember to show you favor, when the time comes."

"Gracias Capo."

A second pass before, The two teens broke character and dissolved into snickers. Steven pulled the bluenette up to her feet close to him, giving her a grin; unaware of her heated and shy smile. He attempted to take his hand back only to find Lapis's grip slightly strengthened, keeping it in hers as she stood beside him.

"Hmm, what's this about?" Steven arched his left brow with a curious smirk.

"You said you'll show me favor, I'm cashing in." She said in low as she took hold of his arm.

Steven chuckled, hiding his slight discomfort. "Naw, I won't penalize you for this lappy. Besides it's supposed to be a 'date' right? It's no problem." He put his hands in his pocket as they began to walk, unawareofLapis's slight frown at the teasing tone of the word date.

"So, I still got a favor then."

"That's the long and short of it." Steven jest not minding the slight leaning upon his arm.

"Then can you be totally honest with me, until you drop me off?"

Steven looked down at the blue haired swimmer in inquisition. "Yeah, sure laps. Not that I haven't been."

"You ducked and dodged a bit." She retorted. "Hey, you know Budwick park is on the way. Let's stop there for a bit."

"Trying to get me alone, scandalous."

"Well. If it does turn to a scandal, it'll be worth it." Lapis looked at him with a slight adoring smile, before turning the western corner and making a left into the park's shadowy entrance.

Despite it being November, there was still some greenery to be held from the pine trees arching over the path of gravel beneath their feet. A bit of flora was still present as well along with some dead park lights. It wasn't long before they got to Lapis's destination.

A starless moonlight pond surrounded by dim circular street lights that sat on poles of emerald colored marble and an azure ceramic fence serving as a barrier. Its four layer ivory tower spilled water into the water body below from each floor. The flashing glows of fireflies gave the area a tone of private serenity, and aura of romanticism.

"Come on, there's a free bench."

Steven allowed himself to be pulled by the freckled girl to a green bench a few feet away. She sat down first in a slouch before stretching a bit with a grunt.

"ugh..Are you gonna join me, or are you gonna let me freeze by myself?" She patted the spot next to her, looking at him with slight anticipation.

"Freeze? It's not that cold of a night." He sat down with a smirk leaning back. "Then again, i'm not wearing…" he looked down and his eyes widened in shock.

"Ah! You noticed." She taunted with a smile at his face, as she wiggled her toes.

"How the hell didn't I realize you changed shoes!?" He yelped as he at the aqua boot flats on her feet instead of the sandals he saw her in earlier

"Cause you don't pay attention when something else is on your mind." She knocked his shoulder lightly, before sitting back. "Willing to bet another favor you don't even realize I'm shorter than I was in my sandals."

Steven looked her up and down before rubbing his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh fuck, you are." He groaned in defeat.

"Hah. Another favor!" Lapis chuckled as she sat back on the bench with a smug look.

"How the hell didn't I notice? You're literally three inches more compact."He rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"Three inches more compact…" she spoke the words testing them and grimaced a bit. "You have a strange way of saying shorter, Universe."

"Oh quiet, I'll have you know, people think my terms are charming." he retorted his nose up in the air.

"Your family don't count." Lapis countered.

"Tsch! I see you taking pop shots."Steven nodded as he clicked his tongue, his right hand on his left wrist as both forearms rested on his lap "Girls think it's cute..

"Girls, huh? I guess I gotta set them straight. Obliviously, they need help." Lapis giggled as she relaxed into her seat. She lowered her eyelids, glancing at Steven from behind them. Feeling her heart skip as his relaxed slouched form. She looked at his calm collected face as he stared forward to the pond, a pleased smirk on his face.

'He really is so cool.'she thought as she observed him rotate his shoulders before glancing towards her with from his right peripheral

"This was a fun night." He admitted as he sat back. " Thanks Laps."

"It's no problem." her voice got a little lower as she continued. " I've been wanting to do this with you for awhile."

"What hangout? He breathed out a snort. " We always hang together."

"First, you haven't been hangin' with any of us out of school for a few weeks," She raised her hand to stop his explanation, "second, we always hangout within a group." She placed her hand down. "Sure, we have small one on ones when the group's around, but we haven't hung solo in a while, buddy."

Steven rubbed his chin in thought. "I think you're right." he scratched his head "Sorry Lappie, Oh man… When was the last time we had a time like this?"

"Think it was a few months ago, when you had that art project in Mr. Sam class."

"Yeah!" Steven pointed at the swimmer with a look of realization on his face. " I remember that. I had to come up with an original piece…" He shook his head, a tired smile on his face "that was a long night."

"So much wasted canvas and watercolor paint. The art room was a mess." She shook her head with a laugh. "Still can't believe you were considering body art to submit."

Steven scoffed. "Would have been an easy A, if I had a willing model."

She laughed at the accusatory tone. "Only professional or at least A students get to paint on this." She signaled to herself.

"Hmph,He teased, turning up his nose in a playful pout. " I did get an A"

"That's true." Lapis tapped her index finger on her cheek while holding her head to the side. "Guess you made criteria make me splash art."

"The others would have agreed to it, criteria free.."

"I'm sure they would have." She poked his cheek in jest. "It would give them time alone with you."

"Is my time really that precious?" He joked

"You're the only boy in a group of girls, so it's a status thing."

"Wow, that doesn't sound harem-like at all." Steven laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Pbbt! Don't flatter yourself. " She smirked before leaning back on the bench…"But honestly, I could be projecting a bit."

Steven took notice at how sincere and steady her tone was. "Hmm?" He could feel that weight on his heart again. That uncomfortable, time bomb.

"About spending time alone with you." Lapis grace an embarrassed smile. "I do find it...Nice, not to share you for the time being." She turned away "To have your attention squarely on me and not on her." She spoke in a low, slightly bitter voice. It kind of surprised her.

"Lapis?"

"Ah..Don't mind me." Lapis reassured, his concerned voice throwing her for a loop. She breathed out and folded her hands together on her lap as the two fell into silence.

"We could do this again, right?"

Steven looked at her, quizzically for a moment " Why would you ask that?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. " The answer's obviously yes, Laps."

Lapis looked at him with a slightly flushed face. "You're not just saying that. You mean it, right?"

"Well now, I'm a bit insulted."Steven arched a joking brow. "I meant it when I said it was a fun night. Not to mention I have to be honest with you til' you get home. Don's favor and all."

She smiled hopefully at him and his words. "Right…So this can definitely happen again. These solo hangouts."

"Yeah?" Steven snickered as he watched her excitement. "You're definitely jazzed about the idea.. It's not like it was impossible before this."

"Yes..it was. At least it looked that way to me."

'Oh..no.'Steven thought as she looked at him, her blue eyes determined, her lips in a line as her thumbs twirled around each other. All giving him the feeling of something he would regret.

"What'd you mean, Lappie? I was always open to hangout...Last couple of weeks notwithstanding." He said in a strained voice.

"Sure you were...With Connie."

Steven stiffened on reflex at the accusatory pitch. "Hey now..What do N-

"Remember your favor."

Steven was silenced at her statement.

"Remember, complete honesty." She reminded him.

'Looks like we're getting to the heart of the matter.'Steven thought as he gave her a light-hearted smirk. "So, you're gonna grill me, Lappie. That's why you got me all alone."

"Partially." She gave him a scared grin " Truthfully, I just wanted more of your time and attention to myself...Like I said it's a nice feeling not having to share it." Her voice took on a slightly darker tone. "I bet Connie feels the same way."

"I thought Connie was a banned subject for the night."

"Never said that, not that it mattered." she sighed. "She's been in your head all night. Probably sitting pretty on your brain as we speak, right?"

Steven rubbed his nape and looked away. "Not...All night...I was focus on our hang-"

"Date."

Steven looked towards Lapis, who glared slightly at him.

"Date..This is a date."

Steven gulped at the finality of her voice." Granted..a platonic one."

"Does it have to be?"

The amount of hope in that one sentence crushed his heart. He felt bile run through him as he looked at one of his dearest friends.'Oh Lapis..I'm sorry..'

"it's..selfish of me to ask you that," she looked down at her hands. "but in a way..So was this whole night."

"Lapis.."

"Please." Lapis interrupted. "Let me get this out." She smiled gently when he nodded. " So remember when I said there was a third reason why I never approached you? Well I thought you were already with Connie then. Or at least you had feelings for her. So I let those feelings go, once we got to high school." She rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, it was just a matter of time til' you two started dating, right? The way you carried on and such. It seemed like it was the best thing to do," she sighed.."or at least I tried to, but It's hard when your crush is one of your best friends and someone you look up to as well, you know."

Steven nodded, his mind going back to his past crush on Stevonnie.

"So. I just chose to watch from afar, wait into the inevitable like everyone else..and then let these feelings go." She chuckled. "Little did I know I would fall even more the longer, I waited. The more I watched you and her."

"Why'd you never say anything before, Lapis?"

"Why..I?..." She released a broken chuckle. "How could I?..When the more I watched and fell for you..I witnessed you falling for her." She chuckled darkly " And why wouldn't you? Hard working, friendly, super smart, beautiful, modest...She's the jackpot, and it looked like it was mutual attraction." Lapis sighed " How was I supposed to compete with that?"

"You're a jackpot yourself, Lapis'' He answered with a smile before sighing, "Besides you turned out to be wrong." He answered a bit bitterly. "She's got a boyfriend."

Lapis glanced at him with a smirk growing on her features. "True enough..It's part of the reason why I asked you out tonight." Lapis' face gained a bit of heat as she looked at him."Seeing how you downtrodden you looked at the party.. Wanted to make you smile, but also I saw it as a chance to show you how much I love you." She paused looking at his blushing face. A bit worried at his answer.

"..Steven..Answer me honestly, have you ever thought of me as a possible partner?"

"I …Honestly." He breathed in. "Yes. I have." His voice was steeled by truth. " You're smart, creative, humorously snarky, loyal, fun, and crazily attractive. I feel I can easily talk to you about anything. "

"You can Steven!" She held his hands as her face glowed in excitement. " Talk or do anything, at all."

His heart broke completely at the hidden desperation in her tone. "Lapis. I love you. There's no denying that." He looked down, unable to look her in those blue eyes. The feel on her trembling hands were more than enough.

"Why are you saying it like that? Please don't say it like that."

Her broken voice killed him. "I'm sorry Lapp-

"No...No nicknames or pet-names," She sniffed, "Not when you're rejecting me. "

"Sorry Lapis...You're right." He looked up at her. "Lapis.. I love you..but it's not romantic"

"Is it because I'm not as good as her?". The desperation was at the forefront this time, accompanied by tears. "Not as good as Connie?"

"Damn it Lapis, you're better than that." He growled "You got so much to offer, don't lower yourself like that."

"It's true though, isn't it." Lapis countered

"No! Lapis it has nothing to do with Connie.. She's not all that great, anyway Steven offered. "She drools and at times, snore when she sleeps..Which she needs to be put on schedule for that. She cheats at fighting games. She's one of the worst people to have to wake up-"

"Don't patronize me, Steven...Everyone can see how you feel about her." Lapis spit out. "Even now, you're bragging about her.

"She..she's my best friend Lapis..I see her as my best friend"

"Just best friends…" She ball her hands into fist. " You're lying...You promised not to lie until we part."

"I..It's the truth. " He snarled. "She's just my best friend. No matter what. No matter how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

Steven glared.." Truthfully, betrayed. Like it should've been me with her tonight but I missed my chance.. "

"That's not the feeling one has for just a best friend."

"Doesn't matter at the moment."

"Then why not give me a chance." She moved to sit on his lap facing him. Placing his hands on her waist before her arms around his shoulders.Her blue eyes meeting his browns, her hopeful gaze meeting his hurt and longing one.

"Lapis...I."

"It hurts." She whispered, "To be in love with someone that you deem so amazing and yet you can't have...Especially when you know they care for you so much but in a different way." She kissed his right cheek gently. "I know, I've gone through it, but you don't have to…" She kissed the left just as gently. "Even if it's just a little while. Even if to ease off the heartbreak. Give me the chance to love you, like you love her."

He could've moved her off him easily, lifted her up without fail, but he didn't. He was aching for affection, the thought of Connie at her party, Lapis's revelations and Steven's own bubbling feelings for the former had him in a spell of neediness.

He closed his eyes and parted his lips. He felt her cold palms on his cheeks, and felt her breath on his lips as she got closer..It was heart pounding…He could feel Lapis getting closer and he tightened in preparation.

'Just a bit of ease from this heartbreak..it's not like anyone would know.. Not like I'm hurting someone.'He thought..

Before the image of Connie in his jacket, dancing on the street listening to music on the player he got for her through the biscuit and strawberry earbuds. The vision turned around and gave him the smile he been missing for the last weeks

'Steven..'

It was a reflex, like being burned by a heated stove..The way he moved from Lapis's lips.

"R-really?"

Steven bit his lip in shame before looking at her. The face of dejection and pain on her beautiful features...The tears that began to run freely staining her face..He hated it. Hated that he put her through this. "I love you laps...I love you so much… "

"No,you don't.. " She sobbed and shook her head.. "You love her..not me.." .

He held her close, protectively " I do..I love you both..You're both irreplaceable to me."

"But she has your heart, right? Why….She hurt you.." She trembled as she latched on to his clothes desperate for any of his affection.

"She..She didn't." It was a hard truth for him. Connie having a partner that wasn't him. It was a hard weight. "She didn't hurt me..I did that, my heartbreak was caused by me and not realizing what I want, until it's too late."

"I can be her for you." She muffled into his tear stained clothes."

"Lapis." He gave her a gentle kiss on her head,a familiar one. "I would never want that. I love you as you."

"But you want to be with her. You chose her over me."

It hurt him to hear the urgency in her voice. He held her closer. As a few of his own tears fell. "I"m sorry, Lapis, I can't give you what you want."

"Please..as my second favor.." she pleaded into his chest balling her fist into his sweater "Please choose me and not her!". Even for a moment. Even as a lie….Please."

"I love you Lapis, always will...But I don't love you in the same way I love Connie."

She broke down again as her breathing became haggard, her sobs slightly choking as she began shivering in his arms, her head completely down, her tears raining into his lap.

"I hate you. I hate Connie..I hate me.. I hate this. ..I hate us."

Steven could only hold the heartbroken bluenette as she cried. Repeating how much she hated the three of them and this situation, begging for her forgiveness.


	11. bittersweet Meeting 11

present day*

"Wooo~hooo hooo." Connie breathed out as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Steven agreed looking in the same direction. "We were there for at least an hour, before she left me there."

"You didn't go after her?"

Steven shook his head in shame. "I was going to, but she squared up the moment I reached for her." He chuckled, dejectedly. "Not that I blame her," He sighed.

Connie didn't say anything, her mind swimming in what she was told. Steven's story was heavy for multiple reasons.

For one thing, the whole date and drama with Lapis. His version. was much rather than the one Lapis told when they reconciled.

Second, Steven didn't omit a thing. He was so into his story, she was sure he didn't realize he gave up all his cards...or maybe he didn't care. 'He did seem to be more...in the moment...the longer he went.' She rationalized. She was glad he was looking up, he couldn't see the maroon on her cheeks. 'So..Steven is in love with me,' she wanted to smile...to bounce and cheer, but…'and all it took was to hurt a close friend of ours to acknowledge that...Not that I can talk.' Shame washed over her as she rubbed her temples. "Jasper's right."

"Hmm?"

"I'm stupid." She huffed. "So stupid and my stupidity led to unnecessary drama." She pursed her lips. All because...Argh! I don't even know!" She gripped her head in annoyance. "Really..The situation was so stupid and could have been avoided by simply talking to you."

"Well maybe but you aren't the only one who could've reached out…" He looked at her from under his lids keeping his head towards the ceiling. " If I wasn't so jealous and in denial, this could also be avoided."

"And the only reason why you felt that way is because I avoided you to keep up appearances for a fake relationship…" She groaned as she turned towards the couch, laying on her side.

"You were trying to help another student," Steven offered, "being your selfless self. You can't be faulted for that."

She laughed bitterly. "We did have a true date, before we agreed to our partnership...and I don't even have a reason to agree other than he surprised me."

"You..did say that didn't you…That you two actually had a real date?" Caution was deep in his voice before sighing. " So...How did your first date ever go?"

Connie breathed through flared nostrils at the faux cheer in his voice. "Nothing worth talking about… Wasn't bad nor good.. "

"Hmm… You sure?"

"I didn't mention it, did I?"

Steven took note of the rising aggression in her voice."Not a good defense, given the current conversation."

"What do you want me to say, Steven?" She started. "That I was basically neutral throughout the night? That at no point did I think we would have a second date?"

"If that's the truth. Then yes."

Connie remained silent, the wind and snow against the window being the only noise in the room.

"I enjoyed myself." She admitted, before turning to face Steven to see his reaction.

"Really?" His voice was even though he refused to look at her.

"Yeah" She spoke cautiously. "It wasn't anything big or extravagant. Just a nice dinner and a walk around town."

Steven sensed the subtle lightness in her voice. "Sounds like you had fun."

"It.. " She paused, before breathing out. "Jeff's a good guy and I do enjoy hanging out with him. I did have fun with him on our date." She confessed. "It's part of the reason why I agreed to the fake relationship."

"Sounds like you was charmed by hi-"

"NO!"

The yell caught Steven by surprise enough for him to turn his head directly towards her, who was glaring hotly at him.

"Sorry.." She shook her head. "It just.

"Yeah, the last six weeks-"

"They've been an eye opener."

The silence set in again, heavy and awkward, full of tension.

"What didn't you tell me from your story?"

Connie looked at him and sighed, rubbing her nape. "I did promise I would tell you right."

"You did." Steven said with a smirk as he folded his hands across his chest, sitting back in the recliner chair.

"Don't look so smug." She pointed at him, her face heating up a bit more..

"I'm not smug, I'm excited.."

"Pfft, I don't know why? Definitely when you probably already know what it is..or at least have a good idea."

His smirk grew to a smile. "Regardless, a deal is a deal."

"Hmm..Fine…" She held her head down " Just don't interrupt...Wait until the end."

Steven nodded his head slightly to the left agreeing slightly. He watched her take a deep breath before facing him, determined bashfulness in her eyes.

"Well, Jasper helped me..Come to a few realizations about myself. One of them being...I'm selfish."

Steven arched his right brow. "What?"

"Listen." She ordered. "She's right...I was being selfish, unwittingly selfish, but selfish." She sighed "She pointed out that I have the habit of putting other people's need before my own, alot. I know that sound selfless-"

"Very."

She smirked at the interjection. " But it's not. Not when your intention is more for your benefit instead of others." She leaned back. "I..i knew that lapis had a flame for you for a bit...She would give you glances when she thought no one noticed, but Jasper and I peeked her doing it more than once, but didn't say anything.We felt it wasn't anyone else place, when and or how she decided to make a move….Despite believing that, I tried to use the fake relationship to give her an opening to make a move on you." She sighed.

"Oh wow." Steven whistled.

"Yeah, not done though." She warned. "So yeah, I basically tried to remove myself from the equation, so she could feel better taking her shot. Due to the fact that, just like others, she believed that we would be together at the end. That we were more than friends and just kept it to ourselves."

"Ahh.The try and true claim about us." Steven exhaled for a moment "I don't see how this makes you selfish, berry." He confessed. " You were trying to help her get the courage to make a move on her crush.Not really a selfish move."

"It's selfish because I didn't do it all for her chance at romance." She sighed, "but because if you did get with Lapis… Then I could let go of my feelings for you."

Steven's eyes widen at the words, hurt clear in them. "Connie?"

Connie turned to her best friend directly at the pained voice. "Steven...I'm not here to break off anything with you…" her lips and voice trembled as she continued. "In fact It's the exact opposite, but I want you to know this...You need to know...Ok?" She took a deep breath before wiping her watering eye.

Steven remained silent as he nodded, something she was grateful for.

"Steven.You're more than just my best friend. You're the one who lives in my heart and occupies my thoughts throughout my day and night."

"Berry.."

"But because of that you can also hurt me the deepest….You were my first heartbreak."She chuckled as the feeling of embarrassment rose in her chest. "Not that i'm trying to guilt you...I mean you can't help what you feel."

Seven moved from the recliner and sat next to her on the couch, grabbing one of her hands massaging the back of them.. "Tell me."

She looked at him before looking back at her knees. "It's stupid..but the first time was Stevonnie..on their 15th birthsay."

Steven was stunned. He remembered that. It was the evening of Stevonnie's graduation celebration from middle school and fifteenth birthday. He just tried to confess his feelings for Stevonnie but couldn't get the new fifteen year old alone for a moment to do so.

"You were so defeated that day." Connie muttered " Sitting alone in the corner, gift in hand, dressed up. With some tears falling from your eye."

Steven squeezed her hand "You came by with your white Blouse and navy skirt and sat next to me. Asking me what's wrong, even wiped my eyes" He chuckled as he reminisced. "I remember how mad you got at me, when I told you why I was upset. You were completely fuming."

"I like it when you are happy, Biscuit and we were still naive kids." a bit of amusement was held in Connie's voice, before it died down to an even tone."One of my best friends was heartbroken cause he couldn't get a moment of time. So I did what I could do."

"I guess you did. And you got me my moment to confess only for it to end in rejection."

"I Didn't talk to Steveonnie for a week." Connie admitted. "My mind was full of reasons why you would be a great boyfriend. Never knew it was the beginning of a crush and the first time I would have my heartbroken...When you called me two nights after your confession, feeling a bit better." She looked up at him.. "I don't really remember the conversation, just that It was the first time you called me Strawberry..your Jambud. It made me feel special to you."

Steven squeezed her hand, "You were...you still are".

She squeezed back. " I know..Still it hurt to know you didn't consider me a romantic option ..How determined you were for Stevonnie...I mean we were both brats, but.." She smiled sadly. "I was right there Steven. I've always been right there. I wanted you to look at me like you did Stevonnie… Like you did Lapis, when we all first met."

"I didn't know." Steven apologized." I didn't think it was possible for you to feel that way about me." he admitted. You dated Jasper for a month, so I thought she was your type... And the fact that you never said anything all this time.."He gave her a small glare. "How was I supposed to know you liked me? Especially, when you help try to win Stevonnie over."

"Well I'm not going to step on your heart for my own" Connie glared back " I wanted to help you get your dream person. Even if it wasn't me..though I did kind of hurt wishing I was in Stevonnie's place.That you'd turn my way...That's just my selfish selflessness.. "

"That's all past tense." Steven pointed out. "What about now? What do all that have to do with the now?"

"Just wanted to warn you of my bad habit." She leaned on his shoulder holding his arm tight. "I love you, truly and deeply. Not only as my best friend, but something more.I want to be something more. Being apart for six-weeks, avoiding each other.. It made me realize. That I want to be with you. Rather it's as you girlfriend, your partner..Whatever you want to call me." She kissed the back of his hand " It's selfish for me to ask after everything was a result of my action, I know...but please give me a chance?"

Steven looked down at the girl's black eyes. They were pleading moist, apologetic and expecting. He loved her just as much as she loved him.She was his heart. He felt lost without her. He knew his answer..He took a deep breath.

"No."


	12. Bittersweet final

"No."

A simple two letter word. One that people hear multitudes of times over their lives.. Sometimes for one's betterment, sometimes it's the cause of one's pain. A powerful word able to make someone's day or break someone's mind, heart, spirit...And Connie Maheswaran just felt the full weight of that word.

"No?" It felt like burning pikes skewed her chest. "No…" She felt her blood run cold as her grip lost strength. She felt her throat being closed up as coal blocks of sorrow pressed down on her heart. "No…" She felt herself losing all sense of self as she sat up, scooted herself to the other side of the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Hiding her face behind her knees unable to look at him. "No...You don't want to take a chance with me." Her voice was hollow and to her the world was a nightmarish winter night.

"Ber-

"No." She tightened her grip around her legs and pulled them closer into an upright fetal position. "You said no.."

"Berr-" Steven reached out towards her.

"Don't call me that!"

Steven froze at her bark, his fingers an inch before touching her.

" Please..Don't."

Even without touching, he could feel her trembling, even with the wind blowing her could her erratic breathing, even in the darkness, hiding behind her knee, he could see her heartbroken face as she tried not to cry. She's always been strong in that regard. Keeping her emotions in check for the most part. It's one of the reasons why he loved her like no other. One of the reasons he didn't want to chance, a relationship with her.

"I'm horrible, right?"

It was low but Steven heard the question and it felt like someone ram an chilled ice pick through his heart. He couldn't say anything.

"Of-of course. After hearing everything that happened...The pain and confusion I caused you..Lapis…" She sniffed as little by little she felt her emotional dam crack. 'It's only right that you reject me. It's logical."

"Connie..You.."

"But you never saw me as anything more than your 'Best friend' anyway..I was stupid to think otherwise." Her breath hiked up "And then I mess that up."

"Connie, you didn't mess anything up." Steven tried to reassure her.

"Don't lie to me, please." She sniveled.

"I am.." Steven nostrils flared." I'm not lying to you.."

"Then you're pitying me, which Is worse.." She growled " It would be better if you just admit the truth...Be straight with me. At least give me that."

"The truth..?" Something ignited in him at the accusation of him lying to her, pitying her. " Be straight with you?.. I am being one-hundred percent with you, this whole time." it sparked a flame of anger. "Which is much more than you've been with me over the last month and a half."

"That's.."

"Why did you wait so long to try to hangout with me, to talk to me?" Steven snarled. "Even if it was to keep up appearances, you could've introduced me to your fake boyfriend, couldn't you?"

She remained silent, holding herself closer.

"I gave you the truth, Connie." Steven breathed deeply. "I felt abandoned by my best friend." His voice shallowed. "One day I'm sick, the next day, I lose the one person I care for most and I didn't know what I did to deserve it…" He leaned back and closed his eyes. "You said it was a non-issue,that's why you didn't tell me about him, But why did you completely shut me out, even after everything was done?"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't!" Steven commanded,harshly "I don't want your apology. I want your reason. I want the truth." Steven breathed wiping his eyes "I want ..Need..closure on this once and for all. We both do. So no apologies, just straight truth."

She breathed deeply through tears. "Fine." She sat up rubbing her wet eyes. " Full disclosure…" She paused trying to control herself, gather her strength. "When I was pretending with Jeff..I had to stay away from you…"

"What you mean 'had" to." The anger in his voice rose. "Did Jeff-'

"It was self-imposed" Connie interrupted, hearing the venom and fire in his voice. "I chose to stay away from you cause I wouldn't be able to play the role. Not with how we ," she paused before a quick sob escaped her chest "How we used to act around each other. "

"What about after...After everything with Jeff?" Steven questioned "Why didn't you speak to me?"

"I didn't have the heart or the right mindset to...At the time all I felt when it came to you was Shame...Guilt...Fear...Disgusts." She swallowed down a sob. "After talking with Jasper and everything that went down with Lapis, I couldn't stop thinking about what transpired. Jasper, letting it slip that you might have feelings for me..Lapis, after reconciling, confirming what Jasper said, but also letting me know just how bad you were affected by all of this." She chuckled sadly. "Lapis even suggested that I call you right then and there and I wanted to, but It was hard to talk to you." She admitted. "My emotions were tornado, I was ecstatic that you had feelings for me, but, I felt ashamed about it.."

Steeven ear twitched at the sob that hit his ear. "Berry."

"After how much of a liar I was to everyone, fighting with Lapis and finding out how much pain you were going through because of this..Because of me. I felt so much abhorrence at myself for everything. " She held herself tighter, trembling at the cold coming from her own sadness. no longer wiping the tears as they served as a source of heat. "How dare I feel happy that my best friend loves me back, when my actions put him through all this emotional turmoil." Acidic hatred spew from her tone as she continued." What would I have said anyway? Greet you like nothing happened, and try to revert back to normal, sweep it all under the rug. Admit my feelings for you and hope you still feel the same way...You deserved better than that, better than me... So I stayed away from you. Which I couldn't even do that for long since I'm here." She sniffed out a broken chuckle.

Steven took it in all that she said and it angered him. He looked at his best friend and all he could feel was ire. "How can you be so stupidly selfish?"

Connie remained silent and kept her head low as she felt her heart shattered at his tone. **' This is it..I'm gonna lose him. He's gonna leave me alone.' **She thought to herself.

"We already established what you did..or rather how you went about it, wasn't the best idea," Steven started, "but to not talk to me after all it was done just because you felt guilty about how I took it, that's selfish." He flared out in heat. "Did you even take a moment to think about me during your decision to break up with me."

"I did it because of you!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"You did it out of your guilt!"

"Over hurting you!"

"For something I took badly!"

"Because I didn't tell you anything!"

"And I didn't talk to you either and I had the chance!" Steven yelled.

"What?"

Steven sighed. " Your birthday...You were right there dancing with and hugging Jeff, smiling at jeff..I could have talked to you right then and a few people away..and I ran..."

"You..were really that close?" hope was in her tone as she peeked at him. "Jeff said he saw you and I couldn't find you in the crowd...Except, I swore I saw you leaving heading back upstairs...You were already gone by the time I got up there."

"Had to get out of there, couldn't stand seeing you so happy with some other guy, didn't even know why until after I saw you, stevonnie and Jeff walking by fish stew pizza." He smirked. "It was nice seeing you enjoy my gift.."

"It was your gift...It made my whole night."

a bit of lightness in her voice. "Having your voice in my ear, singing covers of my favorite songs…It's the best gift I've ever got...NEXT to actually spending time with you." She spoke low as her face heated up.

"I didn't want to intrude on your moment...or what looked like a private moment." He admitted

"What moment ?"

"Whatever he whispered to you that made you burst into tears." He teased.

"I didn't burst into tears...not until I saw your gift." She retorted as a small pause settled between them.

"He said you were there."

"Hmm?"

"He told me you were in the crowd. It..Oh damn it," she wiped her eyes, '"I was over the moon to hear that," she swallowed another breath. " I was overjoyed at actually seeing you, talking with you. Spending time with you." Connie looked back at him. "I didn't go back to the party to near the end of it. Kind of holed myself up in the room, listening to your gift."

Steven looked down a bit of shame and pride on his face. "Sorry for leaving then, didn't mean for you to bail on your party."

"It's ok..You were feeling a way." She shrugged "Besides I didn't mind being away from the others, from the act.' She huffed "It was so much more enjoyable just listening to you.. Even if it was a recording."

Steven scoffed, running his hand through his hair.." I should've talked to you that night..or texted you...Called you."

"I should have accepted your invite to ride home " she interjected.

"Certainly wished you did."

"So do I." She sighed.

Another pregnant silence fell between them as they each started to feel a bit of their old normalcy between them. They peeked at one another, their eyes locked. Steven patted the spot next to him with a small smile as Connie nodded before unfurling herself and scooting to his side. Hips glanced at each as they sat side by side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't reach out to you, Berry." Steven stated.. " Just thought that It was for the best and I was trying to be respectful to your relationship. "

"Of course, you were." She shook her head with a sad smile. "It's one of the things I love about you...I'll always love about you." She gripped her skirt hem. "Not that you'd ever need to worry...I would never date someone you didn't approve of...You're my Biscuit..my best-friend..." She looked on expectantly. "Right?. "

Steven remained silent for a moment. "I..Don't wanna be best-friends anymore…"

Connie didn't say anything at first "Yeah..I figured." She gave a bitter chuckle " You did want closure...I guess, I still had hope that you would still want me in your life."

" I do." Steven stated as he held het hand in his and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Stars above know I do..It just..I don't wanna just be best friends anymore."

Connie stared silently as the implications hit her. "You're cruel." Connie stated as tears began to fall again. " You said no..and now you're saying that you wanna try to be together."

"I don't wanna try to be together…" He started. " I don't wanna take a chance with you.." He added as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Then what do you want? " She asked confused, heartbeat quickening, palms sweating toes flexing. Anticipation and dread rising in her chest.

"I want to be with you." Steven's face was burning as shyness and uncertainty ran through him. , More than that though, he was tired of skating around their feelings.

"You said you didn't-"

"Want to chance it or try it." He interrupted. "I don't want anything fake, unsure, something that might break.. I had enough of dealing with phoney relationships with zero substance." Steven massaged the back of her hand. "Enough of not having you in my life...I" He breathed deeply " I want to be with you, period."

"You sure." Connie asked afraid, holding his hand tight. "You wanna be with me? After everything?."

"As strange as it sounds It's because of everything..Not hanging with you...Put somethings in perspective." He smirked a bit "It took awhile for me to get to the point but... I was able to live without you and even smile without you. Have fun..my world didn't stop..and i'm guessing neither did yours."

Connie nodded, it was true. She still had her friends and other things in her life...Plus her player helped...He wasn't her end all, be all, but that doesn't mean she didn't want him in her life.

"But..It wasn't as fun...I was happy, but not as happy as I used to be." He confessed. " Your absence was felt, and the more on you..On us. I realized that while I would always be your Biscuit and always love you as my Berry. I want to be more than that.. Or want it to mean more than that."

"I do too,"Connie said in a low pitch, " I feel the same. I hated not seeing you, not being with you...Even though I was able to carry-on..My head always went to you at the end of the day." She smiled gently " Are you ok, did you have a good day, are you making another song, what issue did you and the crystal gems get into and solve,"Her smile became a bit more somber " Do you still care for me, am I still your best friend, Are you mad at me, do I still have the right to talk to you. Do you still love me?" She looked straight into his eyes. "did you hate me?"

Steven's eyes widened at the question and the leer. Her black eyes waiting for an answer. He inhaled and flared his nostrils as he exhaled before resting his foreheads on hers. "I, in all the time we've known each other ..I never felt hate towards you. I admit that I was hurt and angry, embarrassed and a whole bevy of feelings but, I've never hated you at all. Ok?"

"I believe you." She nodded as she breathed out a relieved sigh, before feeling her cheeks glow "Can we hold each other?"

Steven didn't say anything before laying down on the couch and opening his arms for her, who wasted not time laying with him her ear found his heart as his arms found her waist and her arms hooked under his own and her hands held his shoulders, pulling him close; their legs were entangled and layered upon each other.

"I missed this." Connie spoke humming as she felt him rub her back."I missed you."

"I missed you too, Berry."he laughed a bit as she nuzzled closer. "You never gave me an answer."

"You never asked a question." She teased. " And you know my answer."

"Do I now?" He retorted.

She nodded " You do...I'm thinking you just want to make me cry again." She pouted playfully.

Steven shrugged "You don't cry much..You almost never cry..So maybe i'm milking it, a bit" He joked.

"I did during the last two weeks." She slipped out only to hide her face in his chest.

"Oh,Berry." A sad tone in Steven's voice

"Don't, it doesn't matter, not now." she squeezed his shoulders " Not when we're like this...All that matters in this moment, is that we're together again. That I have you in my arms and I'm in yours." She smiled giving his chest a quick peck, blushing as she did. Getting an appreciative squeeze around her waist.

"Be with me, Connie."

Connie looked up at her best friend and his flaring red face with a smirk. " I am with you."

"You know what I mean." He snarled in embarrassment.

" I know..and like I said." She caressed his chin looking up at him "I am with you,truly and I'm never going to leave you again."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Steven chuckled before looking down at her smiling face

"What?"

"I love you, Connie."

Connie felt her breath caught in her throat as she gripped the back of his shirt, as her cheeks flared and she had to bite back her smile. She was afraid to speak as she felt tears welled up again.

"You don't have to say it," He reassured, feeling his own tears swell as well. " I know how-

"I love you…"She stated in a whisper." I love you.." She said a bit louder. " I love you so much, Steven." She held on to him as tears of relief and joy ran from both of them.

Notes:

This is it, the final Chapter of bittersweet meetings. It was a fun ride, an enjoyable ride, but it comes to a close. I wanna than you all who hit, review, kudosed, read or whatever. It really means a lot to me. I don't believe this will be the last time we see this universe, but regardless..this is the end of this tale... once again thank you


	13. Sweet epilogue

Notes:

A special chapter that gives Lapis an ending and show case Steven and Connie a bit more. , but also gives an Idea of what future stories for this verse might be like.

Chapter Text

*two weeks later*

"Uggah!" Lapis Lazuli stretched as she finished looking over with the set up for the winter formal.

"What's you think, Laz, Council approved?" The head of state design and architecture club, Bismuth Aduba, asked.

"Top-level work as always Biz." Lapis nodded her head in approval. Before texting pictures of Bismuth's work to her fellow Student council members, for their opinion.

"So why is it only the secretary today? Not that I'm complaining but thought it was supposed to be approved by the whole group?"

"What, don't want me around?" Lapis teased the dark-skinned, rainbow dread-head.

"Ah you know I love your company."

"Second only to Pearl's, I bet."

"Oh, come on, I get teased enough from Amethyst, Rose, and Jasper" Bismuth turned away with a smirk.

Lapis chuckled at the girl before hearing two different dings from her phone. Taking a look she saw a message from Jasper and Peridot, giving their approval. "Well 3 out of 4 you're good." She shrugged, putting her phone back into her blazer pocket.

"Nice..Wait who didn't approve?"

"Connie...or rather she didn't respond yet."

"huh? She's usually the first one to give an answer."

"Usually, the one here too." Lapis shrugged. "But Boss lady was needed elsewhere."

"Hmph." Bismuth smirked.

"What?"

Bismuth shook her head. "Glad to see you guys are ok, again."

Lapis snickered. "So am I.

"So where is our great and powerful President, this afternoon, what could be so important that she can't answer a text?" Bismuth taunted with a little fire catching the swimmer off guard.

"Wow..Aggressive much, Biz?" Lapis sassed the bulkier girl.

"6 times, I had to rebuild this stage. So yeah, I'm a bit pissed and tired." Bismuth crossed her arms.

Lalis grimaced "Ok. .Yeah… I feel you, but Connie's in a meeting with the crystal gems about someone request they had and other miscellaneous work...I'll see if they're nearly done, ok Bismuth." The secretary reassured before sending a group text.

**Oceanside:**

Hey Crystal Gems,

You guys done with

Boss lady, yet?

**EYE-C-ALL:**

What do you mean?

I haven't seen

Connie since lunch

**Oceanside:**

She said she was going

to talk to ya'll about

helping out during the

formal and some

funding request you had

**AmeTORTA:**

We did that a week ago.

Though it is strange. 😕

Ste-man did say he needed

to speak with Con-Con about

the music selection.

**P-Dottie:**

Ummm that was submitted

weeks ago.

Oceanside:

OOHOOOHOOHO

😆😆it finally happened

**JAZZED:**

Naw..naw.

They would have said

**Pierogi**:

I..I mean..

Would they?

If they didn't had to,

would they?

**JAZZED:**

SHIT THEY WOULDN'T.

**AmeTORTA:**

This is delicious! We gotta

find them!

**P-Dottie**

Lion still here, so they're

on the grounds

**Oceanside:**

Shit Peri already

on her detective shit.

**EYE-C-ALL:**

No one saw them in

the council room and their

not in the CG club room.

**Biz-NESS BOUND:**

So is G..and

WHAT,HOW DID WE

NOT KNOW!

**JAZZED:**

Because they acted

the same way they always do,

Also Biz, love the stage.

**Biz-NESS BOUND:**

😭 thank you I

worked so hard on it

**Oceanside:**

Fo👏cus!👏 We gotta

two little nasties to find

and tease.

**Pierogi:**

AHHHH! They just walked

into the Computer lab 3!

And he was checking

if it was all clear

**Oceanside:**

😚 Pearl! I love you!

Heading there right now!

Lapis closed her phone before skipping into a run, a mischievous smile on her face.

Lapis turning a few corners she found herself in corridor F, She calmed herself down before marching silently to the computer lab. As she got to the door she heard Connie's giggle and bits of flirty and seductive conversation.

**'A couple of months ago. The thought of them two being together would have ripped me apart, boken completely..Now.' **Lapis thought to herself.

"I love you, Berry. " she heard Steven said in a gentle tone.

"I love you too, Biscuit ." Connie responded, just the same.

"They're so cute together.." She sat down with a smile. She peeked through the classroom window and almost collapsed in a giggling her sight was Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, Two of her closest friends.. Kissing.

Her hand on his chest and nape as she tipped toe a bit..Which is funny cause Connie is 5'7.

His hands holding and slightly pressing her sides riding up her skirt and shirt just slightly. their lips locked and clips like a puzzle piece joining and braking with giggles of love between each meeting.

She'd expected to feel pain..a numbness..but didn't..She felt relieved and happy. She might have felt some envy, cause they are in an established relationship, but it was more of the fact that they were in one..then that it was with each other. she was more than elated that they finally officially became an item. she turned away to give them a bit of privacy

"They're so right for each other." She whispered with a smile,"Took them awhile to get here though...Still..They are finally together. all the bittersweetness behind them." She huffed " Hope I find someone like that soon." she chuckled..until she heard something..disturbing.

"ah, my neck.." Connie mewled "we're in school not at your house.'

"I won't go too far." he chuckled "You can tell me when to stop."

"Pssh!..yeah, leave it to me to tell you..Ah,,, to stop putting love bites..Hahaha.. on me. Knowing damn well I'm not." her breathy tone made Lapis shake her head In her hands

"Just showing you love."

"And warding off potential pursuers." She chuckled.

"Ey, now..who's making ...hmm."

"You like it when i nip you." Connie giggle before she sighed out his name

"I'm a fan...You like when I mark you."

"I do."she purred. " I really do, ahh Steven.."

".Sorry, got kind off carried a-"

Lapis eyes widened and jaw dropped as she heard the desk sliding,giggling, the sounds of lips smacking and a breathy groan from Connie. **'Oh no..this is way more than I expected!' ** Lapis thought her cheeks burning bright.

"Mark my heart, Bisky" the pleading in her voice made Lapis' hair stand on end.

"You're supposed to stop me from going too far."

' **That's a voice of reciprocation not reprimand, Steven universe!'**

"Trust me.I will"

**'THE LIES! THE LIES! **

With that lapis took a deep breath and stood up before reaching into her phone and texting to the group chat, to clear her escape route.

**Sorry guys..but NOPE! Got to block! Please don't jump me!'**

With that she turned on the camera app..and opened the door.

" **What you two doing here, Nasties!"**

Thirty seconds later, the whole school and anyone left in it, heard the witch's laughter of lapis lazuli and the roars of promising pain from Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran. As the couple chased after the little sneak, but if you happened to see them run by it would be hard to miss the three identical smiles.,


End file.
